La Raison
by Nyarla
Summary: Une jeune fille est retrouvée dans un champ de scorpions. Elle est faite prisonnière par Suna.
1. Prisonniere

**La Raison**

**Chapitre 1**

**Prisonnière**

Ses yeux derrières ses paupières brûlaient. Elle sentait son corps étendu. Elle sentait le sable chaud au contact de sa peau. Elle sentait des petites piqûres sur ses mains nues. Le soleil la cuisait… Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment et c'était pour cela qu'elle ne voulait pas ouvrir ses yeux. Et pourtant la raison lui intimait de le faire. Et elle le fit…

Voici donc un assassinat tout à fait original. Elle regarda l'horizon… Le désert et le sable à perte de vue. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur son environnement proche… Un champ de scorpions. Oui, c'était vraiment un assassinat original… Qui penserait à aller chercher sa dépouille dans un pays étranger et ennemi ? Qui penserait qu'elle aurait été tuée par des scorpions ou par la soif ?

Surtout qu'aujourd'hui était un jour important pour tout son clan… Pour son père et ses oncles surtout… Mais aussi sa belle-mère… C'était le jour de son mariage avec l'un de ses oncles paternels. Elle leva lentement ses bras et regarda ses vêtements. Les ninjas qui l'avaient enlevée n'avaient même pas pris la peine de lui retirer ses vêtements de cérémonie. Par contre, ils avaient pris la peine d'attacher à son bras gauche son bandeau à elle. Il était tellement serré qu'elle ressentit des fourmillements.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

A Suna, l'agitation gagnait les ninjas. Certains observateurs avaient vu des ninjas du pays de la Terre sur leur territoire, dans le désert. Ils avaient pris soin d'éviter tous les villages et toutes les habitations isolées.

Un groupe fut envoyé pour voir jusqu'où ils avaient été et qu'elle était leur probable venue sur des terres ennemies.

Quelle ne fût pas la surprise de Baki quand il vit une jeune fille aux longs cheveux de jais déposée au milieu d'un champ de scorpions… Des scorpions extrêmement venimeux qui plus est !

« - Ne faites pas un geste, lui cria-t-il. Je vais venir vous chercher. »

L'instant d'après, les scorpions furent balayés. La jeune femme se retrouva dans les bras du ninja. Celui-ci lui permit de se mettre sur ses deux jambes. Il la détailla autant que possible. Il lui attrapa le bras à la vue du bandeau noué.

« - Une ennemie, indiqua-t-il à ses compagnons. »

Elle le défia du regard.

« - Et qu'allez-vous faire de moi ? Surtout après m'avoir sauvée ? Me rejeter dans les scorpions, lui dit-elle sur un ton ironique.

- Nous allons t'amener auprès de notre Kazekage, lui signifia son interlocuteur. Les gens du pays de la terre sont nos ennemis et ont interdiction de venir sur nos terres.

- Et bien, qu'attendons-nous pour nous mettre en route ? »

La jeune fille eut le droit à une escorte très serrée. Elle garda son silence pendant tout le chemin.

Elle siffla d'admiration aux portes de Suna. Cela lui rappelait les contes de son enfance.

Elle fut guidée jusqu'au palais et plus précisément jusqu'aux geôles de celui-ci.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

« - Entrez, dit-il ».

Son ancien professeur pénétra dans la pièce.

« - Je viens vous faire mon rapport.

- Bien, l'invita son interlocuteur.

- Nous nous sommes rendus jusqu'où les ninjas de la terre ont été. Sur place, nous avons découvert une jeune fille habillée en tenue de cérémonie. Elle a été déposée au milieu d'un champ de scorpions. Nous n'avons aucune idée de son identité. Mais, au vu de ses vêtements et de son bandeau, nous pouvons, néanmoins affirmer qu'il s'agit d'une kunoichi et qu'elle doit appartenir à la haute société. Pour le moment, elle est dans les geôles.

- Hum… Je vais aller la voir. Peut-être qu'elle sera plus loquace avec moi. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤

La jeune prisonnière de Suna tentait de voir le côté positif de la situation.

Bien qu'elle soit dans un pays ennemi, ce dernier n'avait aucun intérêt à la tuer ou à la torturer. Elle ne leur était d'aucune utilité morte ou entrain d'agoniser. Par contre vivante, et surtout s'ils connaissaient son identité, elle serait un instrument de pression non négligeable. Oui, vraiment un utile instrument de pression… Peut-être qu'elle devrait un peu manipuler le Kazekage si c'était quelqu'un de pas très malin et plus particulièrement si c'était un homme… Et s'il ne la voyait pas comme cela, il fallait l'influencer pour qu'il aille dans ce sens…

¤¤¤¤¤¤

_« - Ma fille, je veux que tu sois forte. Dans ce bas monde, personne ne se fait de cadeau... Sois forte et intelligente et tu pourras te battre. »_

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le garde ouvrit la grille. Le Kazekage entra dans la cellule. Il jeta un regard vers la boule de couleur blanche dans un coin de la pièce exiguë.

Elle releva la tête à l'entente du bruit d'ouverture de la porte. Elle eut l'impression de défaillir quand elle vit l'actuel Kazekage…

C'était un gamin roux aux yeux vert d'eau, à la mine sévère et sérieuse. Elle s'aperçut que l'un de ses 'vieux' conseillers le suivait de près tout comme le ninja qui l'avait récupérée plutôt dans la journée.

« - Je suppose que j'ai l'honneur de rencontrer le Kazekage.

- En effet, répondit-il sur une voix monocorde. Et tu es ?

- A vous de faire votre petite enquête.

- Dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes la prisonnière de Suna et que de ce fait vous n'êtes pas en position de force.

- Découvrez qui je suis et vous vous apercevrez que c'est vous qui êtes en position de faiblesse.

- Tu peux peut-être nous dire ce que tu es venue faire ici.

- J'avais des pulsions suicidaires, ria-t-elle

- Tu ne veux rien dire ! Qu'il en soit ainsi ! Nous trouverons bien un moyen de te faire parler.

- Chouette, vous allez me torturer !

- Peut-être bien, lui répondit-il avec un sourire carnassier. »

Le jeune Kazekage sortit de la cellule. Son vieux conseiller se précipitait à sa suite.

Le jeune homme se retourna une dernière fois vers elle et se rapprocha des barreaux.

« - Au fait, quelle tenue portes-tu ?

- … »

La jeune fille enfouit sa tête contre ses genoux.

Cette fois-ci, il partit pour de bon.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas si bon que cela. Bien qu'encore jeune, le Kage de ce pays semblât très dur et peu manipulable.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

_« - Soit forte et intelligente, car la gente masculine ne te ferra pas de cadeau, et même ton propre père!»_

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Qui avait bien pu vouloir l'assassiner ?

Ce n'était pas son futur car depuis le temps qu'il attendît pareille occasion ! Tout espoir de pouvoir et prétendre à la place si elle se libérait plutôt que prévu, s'envolait avec elle…

Sa belle-mère… C'était le plus probable. Elle avait fait assassiner sa mère quand elle n'avait encore que quatre ans. Soif de pouvoir, soif de puissance ! Malheureusement pour elle, l'héritier tardait à venir. Mais maintenant, il est bel et bien là. Et personne d'autre n'a pris la place.

Sauf elle, elle qui est l'aînée. Mais la place, elle l'a depuis longtemps… Et elle tentera de la garder tant qu'elle le pourra…

Finalement, elle était assez contente d'être ici.

Son oncle devait fulminer. Mais pour le moment, elle n'était pas obligée de se marier avec un être aussi abjecte et répugnant que lui. Il avait déjà fait assassiner et empoisonner certains de ses prétendants…

Pourquoi son père n'avait rien dit ?

Pourquoi son oncle maternel n'avait rien dit ?

Pourquoi sa belle-mère tirait toutes les ficelles ?

Et idiote qu'elle était, elle avait accepté ! Accepté ce mariage, car il fallait au plus vite continuer la lignée au cas où… C'était la raison et le sens du devoir qui l'avait fait accepter.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

« - Kazekage-sama, puis-je émettre une hypothèse sur cette jeune fille ?

- Allez-y, puisque de toute façon nous n'avons rien appris.

- Et bien, d'une part nous savons de part ses vêtements et d'autre part d'après ce qu'elle nous a dit, qu'elle est assez haut placée dans la société de son pays. Nous ne savons pas par contre s'il s'agit vraiment d'une kunoichi. Ce bandeau a été peut-être placé sur elle pour nous le faire croire. Nous savons aussi qu'elle a été abandonnée dans un endroit peu fréquentable. C'était sans doute une précaution au cas où nous la découvrions, ses assassins soient sûrs de ne jamais la revoir dans son pays natal car ils pensent que nous allons la tuer.

- C'est un peu bête car elle ne représente pas vraiment une menace pour le pays…

- En effet, c'est aussi ce que je me dis. Mais, si c'était un piège… Si c'était vraiment une kunoichi… Elle nous espionne peut-être… Je pense que cette hypothèse est peu crédible. Il aurait été plus judicieux qu'elle se fonde dans la population et le personnel du palais. A moins que le pays de la terre nous manipule pour obtenir quelque chose… Et que le seul moyen de le faire est de donner une monnaie d'échange bien visible, de mettre la balle dans notre camp.

- Et maintenant, quelle hypothèse retenir ?

- Tant que nous ne saurons pas son identité, nous ne saurons pas laquelle est la bonne.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

_« -Sois forte et cultivée et tu pourras prétendre un beau mariage »._

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ces gens devaient vraiment être peu malins. Personne ne revint la voir triomphalement le reste de la journée pour lui annoncer qu'ils avaient enfin trouvé son identité…

Bien qu'elle soit dans les parties fraîches du palais, elle souffrait de la chaleur. Elle voulait enlever son manteau mais elle avait peur de la réaction des gardes… Alors elle le gardait sur elle. Elle n'était pas habituée à un tel climat. Dans son pays, tout était plus tempéré. Encore que certains hivers étaient très rigoureux avec de la neige.

Quand la nuit fut tombée et que ses gardes semblaient distraits pas le sommeil, elle se leva tout doucement et en prenant bien garde à ne pas faire de bruit. Elle glissa jusqu'aux barreaux de sa cellule. Elle colla sa joue contre eux pour ressentir un peu de fraîcheur. Elle se sentait suffoquer… Elle aurait tellement voulu porter un yukata en coton…

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Comme toute les nuits, il était interdit à Gaara de trouver le sommeil. Il avait l'habitude de regarder la lune et ses compagnes les étoiles depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Toute les nuits, il pouvait observer les imperceptibles différences du ciel étoilé… Imperceptible à celui qui n'avait pas l'habitude de regarder ce ciel. Si certains pouvaient l'admirer et se passionner de ce spectacle renouvelé chaque nuit, tel n'était pas son cas. En fait, il croit bien que depuis qu'il est tout petit, il voyait cela comme une corvée et plus encore aujourd'hui.

Il soupira bruyamment. Il ne pouvait pas embêter sa sœur ou son frère. Ils devaient déjà dormir. Il réfléchit. Tous les trois faisaient des efforts pour essayer de former une famille. C'était dur… Vraiment dur…

Il repensa à quelque chose d'un coup. La prisonnière… Il était Kazekage mais un peu jeune et inexpérimenté. Il ne savait pas trop quelle attitude adopter à son égard. Il avait alors suivit le conseil de son vieux conseiller. Tant qu'ils ne sauraient pas qui elle était, elle resterait dans les cachots. Peut-être que cela la ferait craquer… Au lieu d'observer les étoiles, il se dit qu'il pourrait en apprendre un peu plus…

Ce soir, ils seraient deux à ne pouvoir pas dormir…

**Pigeon-voyageur : **Il s'agit de ma première fic à propos de l'univers de Naruto. J'ai découvert cette série sur Game One et je dois avouer que je n'ai pas du tout accroché à l'adaptation animée. Mais, durant les vacances de Noël, mon grand frère m'a prêté ses Naruto. J'ai lu les seize premiers volumes. J'ai été lire deux trois choses sur des sites. Alors c'est pour ça que je sais pour Gaara. Bref, j'ai accroché au manga.

Je ne sais pas si le pays de la terre est vraiment l'ennemi de Suna et de Konoha. Mais comme d'un, il me semble que nous ne voyons pas de jeunes ninjas passer l'examen et de deux, il semble que ce pays reste mystérieux, j'ai choisi ce dernier. Enfin, ce choix a été motivé sur un plan géographique puisque ce pays est au nord de celui du vent. Par contre, ils n'ont pas de frontières communes. Le pays de l'herbe et celui de la cascade les séparent. Mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, il s'agit de petites puissances… Donc mon groupe de ninjas assassins ne doit pas avoir trop de problèmes pour traverser l'un ou l'autre.

Pour cette histoire, je voudrais essayer de faire quelque chose de court (mes autres fics sont loin d'être finies et je les dédaigne plus qu'un peu.). Et que se soit une sorte d'intrigue politique… On va essayer.

Normalement, la mariée japonaise porte, lors d'une cérémonie traditionnelle, un kimono blanc, une coiffe blanche. Mais il me semble déjà avoir vu des photos où la mariée porte par dessus son kimono de mariage un manteau avec une large capuche (et qui remplace la coiffe). Je ne sais pas si c'est un abus de mes sens ou si ce type de tenue existe réellement.

En tout cas, je vous remercie d'avoir pris la peine de me lire et de m'avoir laissé des reviews.

_Nyarla_


	2. Vetements

**La Raison**

**Chapitre 2**

**Vêtements**

Elle se sentait vraiment écrasée par cette chaleur. Ella avait l'impression qu'elle ne pourrait bientôt plus pouvoir respirer et, déjà, elle avait le souffle court. Etait-ce vraiment la chaleur ou la peur de ce qui pourrait lui arriver ? Elle ne savait pas. Et surtout, elle se pensait assez confiante. Elle connaissait l'adversité et les mesquineries politiques… Etre en territoire ennemi n'était pas la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver…

C'était maintenant son front qui prenait le frais contre les barreaux. Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur sa peau blanche. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient… Elle n'entendit pas les bruits de pas.

« - Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais ? »

Elle dirigea ses yeux vers son interlocuteur.

« - J'essaye de me rafraîchir.

- Vaine tentative, je suppose.

- Vous supposez bien.

- Pourquoi n'enlèves-tu pas ton manteau ? Tu portes bien un autre vêtement en dessous ?

- Si vous étiez une femme, vous le sauriez aussi bien que moi.

- Dis-le-moi. Je ne suis pas une femme. Je ne suis pas censé le savoir.

- On m'a appris qu'il ne faut pas tenter les hommes et les pousser dans leurs retranchements les plus bestiaux.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Vous êtes peut-être jeune, mais ne me faîtes pas croire qu'en plus vous êtes naïf.

- Tu es nue sous ton manteau, demanda-t-il un peu inquiet.

- Non, bien sûr que non. »

En prononçant ces mots, elle lui avait tourné le dos et s'était assise contre les barreaux.

« - Alors pourquoi ?

- Je ne veux pas vous faire de dessin.

- Au fait, cette tenue que tu portes… C'était pour une occasion spéciale ?

- Vous n'en avez jamais vu ?

- Oui… mais je trouve que tu la portes bien.

- Merci, mais je crois que toutes les femmes portent bien cette tenue.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu ne connais pas grand chose pour un Kage. »

Elle leva légèrement ses bras et regarda les grandes manches tombantes.

« - Tu as une sœur, demanda-t-elle ?

- Oui.

- Plus jeune ou plus vieille que toi ?

- Elle est mon aînée.

- Elle est fiancée ou fréquente un garçon ?

- Elle n'est pas fiancée. Mais je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un qu'elle aime bien… »

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans les geôles. Les deux jeunes personnes se turent et tournèrent la tête faire le couloir d'où provenaient les sons.

Une jeune fille blonde en tenue de nuit déboucha du corridor.

« - Temari, que fais-tu là, s'empressa de dire le jeune garçon roux tout en se relevant.

- Gaara, je… »

Non, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui.

« - Je t'ai vu sortir de ta chambre. Je pensais que tu allais grignoter un petit quelque chose dans les cuisines alors je me suis dit que je pouvais me joindre à toi. »

Le garçon grogna légèrement au mensonge de sa sœur.

« - Qui est-ce, demanda-t-elle en regardant la jeune fille toute de blanc vêtue.

- Une prisonnière du pays de la terre. »

La jeune fille blonde s'approcha de la cellule pour mieux voir. Et elle écarquilla les yeux.

« - Mais… Mais… Pourquoi êtes-vous habillée ainsi ?

- Tu connais ce type de tenue ?

- Bien sûr, Gaara. C'est une tenue de mariée pour une célébration traditionnelle.

- C'est la première fois que j'en vois. Je n'ai jamais été invité à une cérémonie.

- Gaara, je crois que je dois te montrer quelque chose.

- Mais Temari… Je… »

La sœur du Kazekage avait déjà tourné les talons et s'en retournait dans les étages supérieurs.

« - Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, dit-il à l'intention de la prisonnière.

- Mon sort pourra attendre demain, lui répondit-elle sur un ton dédaigneux. »

Le jeune garçon roux suivit sa grande sœur. Il était arrivé dans sa chambre. Elle fouillait dans un placard et retira une grande boite en carton. Elle la posa délicatement sur le lit.

« - Ferme la porte, s'il te plaît.

- Que voulais-tu me montrer de si urgent ? »

La jeune fille retira le couvercle de la boite. Puis attrapa le col du vêtement plié dedans. Les yeux de son jeune frère brillèrent de curiosité.

« - Qu'est-ce ?

- Mon kimono de mariage. Père me l'avait fait faire quand j'étais âgée de treize ans environs. Il disait que j'étais assez vieille pour qu'il puisse organiser un mariage arrangé au cas où il en aurait besoin… Il est beau, n'est-ce pas ? La coiffe est dans une autre boite.

- Pourquoi les gardes-tu ? Tu n'en as plus besoin maintenant que père est mort.

- Détrompe-toi Gaara. On ne sait jamais, ajouta-t-elle tristement. »

Un silence pesant s'installa. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû dire ces mots au jeune Kazekage. Elle serrait le kimono contre elle. Puis elle se souvint de la jeune fille.

« - Comment l'a-t-on trouvée ?

- La prisonnière ? Nous avons observé un mouvement suspect de shinobis du pays de la terre. Baki est allé voir avec son équipe jusqu'au dernier endroit où on avait traces d'eux et ils ont trouvé cette fille. Nous ne connaissons pas son identité. Mais c'est une question de temps, lui répondit-il avec un ton déterminé.

- En tout cas, elle n'avait pas l'air peiné. Je dirais même qu'elle était plutôt contente d'être ici.

- Si tu le dis… »

Il observa sa sœur plier avec précaution le kimono. Ses gestes étaient lents. Une fois qu'elle réussit, il réintégra sa boite et le couvert fut reposé.

« - Je vais te laisser dormir nee-chan. Bonne nuit. »

- Bonne nuit à toi aussi… »

Le jeune garçon quitta la chambre de sa sœur. Il repensait à ses paroles vis-à-vis de leur père. Chacun de ses enfants devait être un moyen pour s'assurer de son pouvoir et de sa puissance et aussi de la protection de leur pays. Il n'avait pas reculé à utiliser ses enfants comme armes ou instruments politiques…

¤¤¤¤¤¤

_« - Les traîtres sont partout autour de toi, dans ta propre famille, dans tes propres serviteurs, dans tes propres amis. Même les personnes les plus chères à ton cœur peuvent cacher des traîtres. »_

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le lendemain, une kunoichi des services secrets de Suna demanda à rencontrer le Kazekage et le conseil. Elle avait quitté son poste de surveillance, n'ayant plus grand chose à surveiller.

« - Avant-hier, le village caché d'Iwa préparait à célébrer un évènement notable dans la vie du village et du pays tout entier. Le mariage de la fille du Daimyo avec l'un de ses oncles paternels. Mais elle a été enlevée par ces ninjas de son propre pays. Pour le moment, personne ne sait qui a commandité cet acte. Il semblerait qu'après avoir quitté le palais, ils se soient dirigés vers notre pays.

- En effet, nous avons retrouvé une jeune fille qu'une quinzaine d'année dans le désert lui répondit un vieux conseiller.

- Si elle n'est que la fille du Daimyo, elle n'est pas très importante, ajouta le Kazekage.

- Elle est aussi la nièce du Tsuchikage. Tous deux sont des hommes puissants et très respectés dans leur pays. Selon les règles successorales du pays, elle prendra la suite de son père. Là-bas, c'est le droit d'aînesse qui s'applique.

- En effet, mon jeune maître, depuis que le Daimyo actuel est au pouvoir, la situation économique du pays ne cesse de s'améliorer… Elle peut nous être utile pour discuter d'un traité de paix avec ce pays ou pour recevoir une rançon…

- Ne pouvons-nous pas simplement la rendre à son pays ?

- Le pays de la terre est riche et puissant. Il peut se permettre une position totalement neutre voire agressive avec les autres nations de shinobis grâce à ses richesses. Ce pays est tout à fait capable de se lancer dans une guerre, expliqua le conseiller qui avait rencontré la jeune prisonnière. Il peut être un allié puissant et utile.

- Et que devons-nous faire d'elle pour le moment, demanda le Kazekage.

- Pour le moment l'installer dans une chambre et prendre soin d'elle. Il faut la considérer comme un émissaire du pays de la terre.

- Et qui nous dis que ce ne sont pas son père ou ses oncles paternels…

- Cela m'étonnerait fort, intervint vivement la kunoichi. Son père l'a élevée pour qu'elle prenne sa suite et son oncle maternel a tout fait pour qu'elle sache conduire militairement les hommes d'Iwa. Elle est née pour être un chef politique et militaire… Et malgré sa jeunesse, elle s'investit beaucoup dans la chose politique. »

Gaara réfléchit aux paroles de la femme face à lui. Il était né pour être une puissante arme dans les mains de l'ancien Kazekage. Cette fille, en bas, était née pour être un instrument politique de premier ordre comme pourrait l'être Temari…

« - Tu as l'air bien renseigné sur son compte, reprit le jeune chef militaire.

- Oui… Je faisais partie de ses servantes personnelles. Je l'ai vue se faire enlever sous mes yeux. »

Le jeune garçon se leva suivi de quelques vieux conseillers.

« - Au fait, quel est son nom ?

- Kiku… Kiku-hime. »

Il sortit de son bureau et se rendit dans les geôles. Il s'approcha des barreaux.

« - Alors Kiku, fille du Daimyo, nièce du Tsuchikage…

- Voilà que vous fanfaronnez maintenant que vous connaissez mon identité, dit-elle en se levant. Que va-t-il advenir de moi ? »

Cette question resta sans réponse. Le vieux conseiller de la veille avait demandé qu'on ouvre la porte de la cellule et qu'on en fasse sortir la jeune prisonnière. Une escorte très serrée se forma et elle fut menée à la salle du conseil. Pour le moment, celui qui avait pris en main les opérations était ce vieil homme. Quelques autres conseillers, que des hommes d'âge mûrs et plus âgés, étaient présents.

« - Kiku-san, nous vous demandons de coopérer avec nous, commença un homme.

- Tant que vous coopérez, rien de préjudiciable ne vous arrivera, continua un autre.

- Et en quoi consiste cette coopération ?

- A nous fournir des renseignements sur votre pays et son organisation. »

Elle leva un sourcil.

« - En résumé, vous me demandez de trahir mon propre pays ? Et vous me croyez assez bête pour accepter. Vos menaces ne me font pas peur. Tuez-moi et c'est une guerre que vous déclencherez. Et qui plus est, vous entraînerez avec vous vos chers amis du pays du feu. Non, ce n'est pas la plus raisonnable des coopérations.

- Après vous avoir trahi comme votre pays vous a trahi, vous croyez qu'il ferait une guerre pour vos beaux yeux ?

- Lorsque vous parlez de mon pays, c'est de mon père ou de mon oncle dont vous parlez ? Vous êtes bien ignorants. Un enfant élevé que dans le but de maintenir la stabilité politique ne peut pas être trahi même s'il y en a un autre à mettre à la place. Sauf si quelqu'un veut vraiment que cet autre bien que trop jeune et inexpérimenté prenne la place. Et j'ai suffisamment d'ennemis et de rivaux en dehors de ma famille pour que ce soit l'un d'eux qui ait voulu ma disparition plutôt que des membres de ma famille. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au Kazekage.

« - Vous n'êtes pas en position de critiquer notre proposition, intervint un autre conseiller.

- Vous n'êtes pas en position de critiquer mon pays, lui répondit la jeune fille.

- Kiku-san avez-vous peut-être une autre idée à nous proposer ?

- Une rançon déguisée… »

Le jeune garçon serrait les poings. Elle acceptait cette situation… Elle…

« - Kazekage-sama, cela vous gêne que je me traite comme une chose ayant une valeur marchande. Je suis une fille, je suis héritière… Malheureusement c'est mon lot et je l'accepte. Quoiqu'il en soit, il faut faire croire que vous m'avez récupérée en interceptant le groupe de ninjas de la terre, que vous être prêt à me rendre contre une grosse somme d'argent mais peut-être qu'une autre chose ayant plus de valeur à vos yeux pourraient vous intéresser comme un traité de paix ou d'alliance économique. Si vous avez peur de ne pas peser assez lourd dans la balance avec votre situation économique déplorable, demandez que Konoha se joigne à vous. Mais je pense que ces idées vous les avez déjà eues avant que je n'en parle. »

Elle n'attendit pas les réponses et marcha vers le jeune garçon qui était resté silencieux et en retrait pendant toute la conversation. Une de ses mains plongea sous son manteau nuptial. Elle détacha quelque chose. Elle s'agenouilla devant le chef militaire de Suna lui tendant un katana et baisant le visage vers le sol.

« - Kazekage-sama, je suis votre humble servante. »

Le jeune garçon et ses conseillers sursautèrent à la vue de l'arme et cette déclaration.

« - Pourquoi fais-tu cela ?

- Je viens juste de vous dire que je me soumets à votre autorité et seulement à votre autorité. Je vous aiderai à négocier avec mon pays. »

Un brouhaha s'éleva dans la petite assemblée.

« - Ojô-san, vous devez être fatiguée. Une chambre vous a été préparée. La sœur de notre jeune maître vous y conduira. »

En effet, la sœur la conduisit accompagnée de cette même escorte très serrée. Le petit groupe arrivèrent devant une porte. Seules les deux jeunes filles pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

Il s'agissait d'un appartement richement décoré. Un lit trônait au milieu de la pièce recouvert de nombreux coussins. Plusieurs sofas composés de coussins de sol et de coussins ronds et en forme de traversin étaient disposés dans cette pièce. Il y avait un bureau au bois sombre. La chambre avait deux portes supplémentaire et une porte-fenêtre menant à une terrasse.

« - Voici votre chambre, lui dit très aimablement Temari. Cette nuit, j'ai pu constater que vous souffrez de la chaleur alors je vous ai choisi une chambre orientée plein nord. Cette porte là-bas mène à un petit salon. Lui, est orienté plein est. Vous pourrez comme cela profitez du soleil matinal et enfin, cette porte mène à votre salle de bain.

- Est-ce que je peux aller sur la terrasse ?

- Mon frère a fait pour le moment condamner l'accès.

- Puis-je sortir de ma chambre ? »

La jeune fille blonde fit non de la tête.

« - L'oiseau dans une cage dorée, commenta la fille à la chevelure noire.

- Je vais vous laisser vous reposez.

- Est-ce que je pourrais avoir un yukata ? J'ai vraiment chaud avec cette tenue et à l'heure actuelle, je ne risque pas de me marier avant un petit moment.

- Je dois avouer que personne n'a vraiment abordé ce sujet… »

Sur ces mots, la sœur de Gaara sortit de la pièce.

Kiku regarda avec attention son 'nouveau chez elle'. La décoration, l'ambiance feutrée, les rayons indirects filtrant à travers les voiles, tout était différent de chez elle. Elle se sentait étrangère en terre connue. Elle avait lu et étudié sur le pays du vent et les manières de ses habitants. Elle avait l'impression de connaître ce pays. Mais c'était seulement une impression et non la réalité… Elle devait reprendre à zéro son apprentissage…

D'un geste machinal alors qu'elle était encore perdue dans son observation, elle retira l'élastique qui enserrait ses cheveux. Lâchés sur ses épaules elle passa une main dedans. Elle dût se rendre rapidement à l'évidence. Ce n'était qu'un nid de nœuds. Son regard ratissa la pièce et vie une coiffeuse avec tout le nécessaire de coiffure. Elle prit une brosse et un peigne et s'installa sur le lit en plein milieu. Elle fit passer ses jambes sur le côté et commença sa besogne.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

_« - Ne montre pas tes faiblesses aux hommes...»_

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte sans crier gare. Il regarda la jeune fille se coiffer tandis qu'elle rougit. Elle avait honte de se montrer ainsi en spectacle.

« - Je vois que tu commences à t'installer. »

Elle cacha ce qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

« - La chambre te plaît ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mais ma sœur a vraiment insisté pour qu'on t'installe ici. Tu ne pourras pas profiter du soleil…

- Tout simplement parce que je ne supporte pas la chaleur. Vous l'avez bien vu cette nuit. Mon corps n'est pas habitué au climat de Suna. Il faut lui laisser le temps… Un séjour prolongé me permettra de mieux la supporter.

- Un séjour prolongé ?

- Oui, vous ne pensiez pas que nous allons prévenir immédiatement mon pays. D'un, il faut les laisser remettre certaines choses à plat et de deux cela assure ma protection. A l'heure qu'il est ce doit être une sacrée foire d'empoigne entre ma famille et les familles rivales. Bien que tout le monde sache que la pomme est rongée de l'intérieur. Et puis, enfin, il faut peut-être les laisser prendre l'initiative de me rechercher.

- Et toute cette belle tirade sur votre famille ? C'était du vent pour impressionner mes conseillers. »

Ses yeux se plissèrent de mécontentement…

« - Que savez-vous de ma famille, de ma vie, de moi, lui répondit-elle en colère.

- Tu te crois bien maligne mais je peux te retourner la question.

_- _Tu es Gaara du Désert, fils précédent du Kazekage. Tu as une sœur plus âgée, et, si mes souvenirs sont bons, un frère entre vous deux. Ta mère est morte en couche à ta naissance. Ton père a été assassiné. C'est vrai au final je ne sais pas grand chose de toi et ce n'est peut être que des rumeurs sur ton compte qui circulent à ton sujet dans mon pays. Mais j'ai au moins de mérite de savoir un peu à qui je m'adresse. Pour être tout à fait honnête, j'ignorais que tu étais l'actuel Kazekage. Et je m'excuse d'avoir été aussi familière avec vous, enchaîna-t-elle sur le même ton. »

Le jeune garçon serrait ses poings. Sa prisonnière venait de marquer un point. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Sa naissance par sorcelleries en prenant la vie de sa mère s'était transformé en 'ta mère est morte en couche à ta naissance'… Si avait pu être le cas…

« - A part que tu es fille du Daimyo et la nièce du Tsuchikage, je ne sais pas trop qui tu es. Si, tu as été formée à la politique et que tu sembles avoir un goût prononcé pour cela, lui opposa-t-il tristement.

- C'est déjà un bon début. Mais je crois qu'il faut maintenant me laisser. Je suis fatiguée et j'ai besoin de repos. Je me présenterai plus amplement. »

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le Kazekage pour l'inviter à prendre congé d'elle.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

_« - Ne montre ce qui te rend touchante aux yeux des hommes. »_

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Avant qu'il ne parte, elle lui posa une dernière question.

« - Est-ce que je pourrais avoir de nouveaux vêtements ?

- Pourquoi ? Ils te vont vraiment très bien. »

Puis il s'en alla.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Kiku essaya de supporter la chaleur autant qu'elle le pouvait et comme elle le put. D'abord après s'être terminée de se coiffer, elle quitta son manteau nuptial. Puis, cela n'y changeant rien, elle prit une douche froide. Elle se sentit un peu mieux et elle recommença une autre fois dans l'après-midi. Et après cette seconde fois, elle réussit à trouver le sommeil.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le lendemain, des marchands ambulants se présentèrent au palais de Suna. Ils insistaient pour montrer leurs 'belles' et 'formidables' marchandises. Ils revenaient d'ailleurs du pays de la terre et leurs caravanes étaient pleines d'objets venant de cette contrée. Ils avaient beaucoup de vêtements.

Un vieux conseiller décida de les laisser entrer et présenter leurs marchandises au Kazekage et à sa famille. Cela pourrait les distraire…

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Gaara se demandait pourquoi son conseiller avait tant insisté pour qu'ils rencontrent ces vendeurs ambulants. Il se disait qu'ils avaient des affaires plus urgentes à régler et que son frère et sa sœur avaient des missions a effectué.

Le groupe de marchand était composé d'un jeune garçon et d'une fille. Ils avaient la mine réjouie et surenchérissaient toujours la qualité de leurs produits. C'était de vrais charlatans. Ils en avaient le sourire en plus, surtout le jeune homme. Il fallait dire que Temari semblait intéressée par quelques habits et Kankurô regardait des babioles, 'de l'artisanat local' d'après l'un d'eux.

Le conseiller qui les avait invités se joignit à son maître et à sa famille. Alors qu'il observait des vêtements, il demanda si c'était des costumes féminins traditionnels. Le jeune marchand lui indiquait qu'il ne se trompait pas et que les femmes aimaient porter ces tenues plus légères pendant l'été et plus particulièrement pendant les festivals de cette saison. L'homme posa ensuite des questions sur la politique actuelle du pays. La fille lui expliqua qu'il leur semblait que pendant leur voyage avant de franchir la frontière, le pays de la terre était rentré dans une période trouble sans rentrer plus dans les détails. Le garçon reprit la parole et se plaignit que pendant leur séjour à Iwa, ils ne purent rencontrer la princesse à cause de la préparation de son mariage, un grand évènement rendant toute la population fébrile commenta-t-il.

Le conseiller se pencha à l'oreille du Kazekage. Il lui suggéra que leur prisonnière soit mise au courant de cette rencontre et qu'elle y participe. Le jeune chef parut d'accord et se proposa d'aller la chercher.

« - Faites-la passer pour votre fiancée, termina le vieil homme. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Enfin quelqu'un de censé lui avait apporté des vêtements banals à porter. Elle commença à enlever son manteau nuptial, quand le jeune maître des lieux ouvrit la porte sans crier gare… Encore une fois.

« - La prochaine fois, frappez avant d'entrer ou vous risquez de devenir aveugle ! »

Il la regarda un peu étrangement ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« - Que me dois une visite si matinale de votre part, continua-t-elle. »

Il lui expliqua les marchands ambulants qui venaient du pays de la terre et de leur comportement étrange.

« - Ils doivent être en mission de repérage pour me localiser… Ils sont assez culottés, ria-t-elle.

- Mon conseiller veut que vous assistiez à la rencontre et que vous vous faîtes passer pour ma fiancée, lui dit-il un peu gêné.

- C'est ce que j'avais l'intention de vous proposez, lui répondit-elle. Allez zou! Laissez-moi changer de vêtements. »

Elle pointa sa porte d'entrée du doigt pour inviter le garçon à sortir le plus vite de ses appartements. Quand il la quitta, elle passa ses nouveaux habits. Elle les trouva un peu indécent lui laissant ses jambes à la vue de tous les regards. Mais elle devrait s'y faire très rapidement.

Elle rejoignit le Kazekage et il la conduisit dans la salle où la rencontre avait lieu.

« - Oh! La charmante fiancée de Gaara-sama se joint à nous, dit-il avec un ton ravi. »

Temari et Kakurô affichèrent une mine surprise mais la sœur du jeune chef se ressaisit très vite.

« - C'est quoi cette mascarade, lui demanda à l'oreille son frère cadet.

- Joue le jeu, répondit-elle. »

Le jeune garçon au regard cerné pris alors la parole.

« - J'ai pensé que cela te plairait.

- Mais tu as raison Gaara-kun. Je suis sûre que vous avez plein de belles choses à nous montrer.

- Oui, oui mademoiselle ! Dites-nous simplement qu'est ce qui vous ferez plaisir.

- Des vêtements…

- Nous en avons plein. Tenez regarder ! »

Elle s'assit à la table et regarda attentivement les articles qu'on lui proposait. Au final, elle choisit un yukata violet ayant des Volubilis imprimés dessus, un yukata bleu marine, un autre rose claire et enfin un rouge. Au passage, elle écrasa par trois fois les pieds de son interlocuteur pour lui permettre de garder son sérieux.

« - Et si nous regardions aussi les bijoux, proposa malicieusement la vendeuse. Je suis sûre que vous en trouverez un que votre fiancé voudra vous offrir.

- Et bien, je crois que je ne vais pas abuser de ta générosité, Gaara-kun répondit la jeune prisonnière. Belle-sœur, beau-frère avez vous trouvez des choses à acheter ?

- Oui, je vais prendre cette bague.

- Très beau choix, une bague en vrai argent… »

'Parce qu'il existe du faux argent' pensa très fort Kiku… Cette blague qu'elle avait entendue et réentendue au cours de son existence.

« - Et moi, je vais prendre cette petite statue, ajouta Kankurô.

- Quant à moi, je prends ce collier pour mon épouse, continua le conseiller.

- Et bien, je vous offre, pour tous ces articles achetés, trois pastèques, conclut le marchand. Une pour les amoureux, une pour les célibataires et une pour ce charmant vieux couple.

- Trop aimable de votre part. »

Quand Kiku prononça ces paroles, elle regarda leur interlocuteur de travers…

Le couple de marchand quitta le palais peu après.

Gaara et Kiku étaient côte à côte. Ils regardaient par la fenêtre les vendeurs s'en allés au loin dans les rues de Suna avec leur caravane.

« - Alors, demanda le garçon.

- Ils sont venus en repérage. Attendons de voir ce qui passe après. »

**Pigeon-voyageur : **Ce nouveau chapitre a été écrit assez vite ! Quelques passages ont été supprimés et remplacés par d'autres. Enfin, c'est du détail. Passons aux explications.

Kiku est un mot signifiant 'Chrysanthème'. Cette fleur est au Japon le symbole du pouvoir. Et si mes souvenirs sont exacts, c'est la fleur de la famille impériale.

Hime est un suffixe signifiant 'Princesse'.

Ojô-san est un mot respectueux qui signifie 'Mademoiselle' ou 'Princesse'. (On peut remplacer le 'san' par 'sama' si l'on souhaite).

Si j'ai bien compris les Naruto, il existe deux sortes de gouvernants dans les Pays. Le Kage qui exercent un pouvoir militaire et le Daimyo qui exerce le pouvoir économique, qui peut-être se rapproche de notre pouvoir exécutif et législatif. Je pense que dans l'univers, on ignore la théorie de séparation de pouvoir de Montesquieu… De plus pour le moment, je développe un côté «monarchique» pour le Daimyo du pays de la terre : il est Daimyo et un jour à son décès ou s'il abandonne le pouvoir, sa fille prendra sa suite.

La loi d'aînesse ou de primogéniture : c'est l'enfant premier-né qui prendra la suite de son père ou de sa mère pour régner.

La loi salique : loi utilisée en France qui fait que seuls les hommes peuvent régner. Par exemple le Royaume-Uni n'utilise que la règle de primogéniture alors qu'en France pendant la période monarchique, on combinait les deux lois (seul l'enfant mâle premier-né pouvait régner).

L'histoire du 'vrai argent' me vient de World of Warcraft (j'y ai beaucoup joué l'an passé). Je sais que les mineurs trouvaient du 'vrai argent'… Je n'ai jamais su la différence avec l'argent tout court.

Sinon, je ne mettrai pas à jour cette fic avant un petit moment car je suis en révision à partir de demain et la semaine du 29 janvier je serai en partiel. Je risque donc d'être assez occupée.

Je vous remercie d'avoir lu ce chapitre et d'avoir laissé des reviews

Mokona-Chan : Je vais essayer de vous écrire une jolie fic…

Lady Ange Shadow : Ton souhait s'est réalisé ce soir. Par contre, pour les raisons exposées plus haut, il n'y aura pas de publication prochaine.

Kelidril : Merci ! Ton souhait a été exaucé aussi.

_Nyarla_


	3. Kabuki

**La raison**

**Chapitre 3**

**Kabuki**

La main vengeresse de sa soeur s'abattit sur le bureau.

« - Mais Gaara, tu ne peux pas faire ça, même s'il s'agit d'une ennemie. Une jeune fille a besoin de son intimité.

- Je ne fais rien de mal que de la surveiller un peu. Maintenant que nous savons que son pays la recherche et qu'ils savent où elle se trouve, ils vont venir la chercher.

- Ce n'est peut-être qu'une bête mission de surveillance.

- C'est de l'espionnage, et, en tant que Kazekage, je prends cette menace très au sérieux.

- Gaara... Si un jour j'apprends que tu me fais la même chose, gare à toi! »

Sa soeur quitta la pièce. Toute discussion à propos de la bienséance, du tact et la diplomatie avec une jeune fille était vaine. Elle savait que le total désintérêt dans lequel il avait été plongé lui avait apporté certaines attitudes d'ours et c'était plutôt aux conseillers d'arranger ces choses-là. Elle pouvait néanmoins faire pression sur lui et insister. Au bout d'un moment, il lui prêterait sans doute une oreille attentive.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Kiku avait mangé avec gourmandise deux tranches de pastèque au déjeuner. Elle avait négocié et insisté pour que le Kazekage lui laisse le fruit tout entier parce que d'un elle aimait cela et que de deux depuis son arrivée au pays du vent, elle avait perpétuellement soif.

Le reste de la journée Gaara l'observa s'allonger l'air apathique fermant les yeux mais ne dormant pas, faire de nombreux allers-retours dans la salle de bain, tenter de regarder au travers de la fenêtre ouvragée et aux verres de couleur or, rouge et verte, se coiffer les cheveux. Bref, rien de formidablement trépidant ou anormal…

Quoiqu'il en soit, elle ne s'était aperçue de rien, ce qu'il redoutait un peu avec la conversation qu'il avait eu avec sa sœur.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Elle s'ennuyait à mourir et souffrait toujours autant de la chaleur malgré son yukata en coton fin. La prochaine fois, elle les choisirait en lin…

La journée était passée et elle n'était pas morte ni d'ennui ni de la chaleur… Elle était prête à se coucher. Sa lanterne était allumée et projetait sur les murs des ombres dansantes… Son regard fut attitré par quelque chose… Elle pensait d'abord que c'était un gros insecte… Une tarentule ou un scorpion ou alors un énorme scarabée… Ces bêtes devaient être communes dans une région désertique comme Suna. Il était dans un coin au plafond. Elle s'approcha par curiosité même si cela la dégoûtait. Elle observa par-dessous… Ce n'était pas un insecte mais autre chose. Elle prit sa chaise et monta dessus. Quand elle attrapa la chose, elle se délita entre ses doigts en sable… Elle en était sûre… C'était un œil ! Une technique d'espionnage ! Qui avait osé ? Qui s'était rincer « l'œil » à son insu ? Elle se précipita vers son lit pour y défaire les draps puis les bras chargés, elle alla en courant dans la salle de bain… L'œil ne s'était pas encore reformé.

Dans la salle d'eau, Kiku ferma la porte à clef, cala un drap roulé sur lui-même sous la porte. Elle n'eut pas l'impression qu'il y avait d'autres brèches à colmater. Elle se retourna alors vers la baignoire… Elle pouvait soit essayer de dormir dedans au prix d'affreuses douleurs dans le dos le lendemain ou dormir sur le carrelage dur. Elle choisit la seconde option étant donné que chez elle, elle dormait par terre dans un futon. Elle tenta de faire un lit de fortune en s'isolant du sol mais en laissant un drap sur elle.

Elle était furieuse et se demandait quel shinobi du pays du vent avait osé l'espionner…

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Il attendit un peu avant d'utiliser de nouveau sa technique. La fille lui avait paru effrayée en la découvrant.

Il ne la vit pas dans sa chambre. Au contraire, il remarqua que tous les draps du lit avaient été retirés. Il fit le tour de la pièce. Rien sauf un coin d'un drap coincé dans la porte de la salle de bain… Elle s'était cachée dans la pièce d'eau… Devait-il lui laisser son intimité ou voir ce qu'elle y faisait ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Elle réussit à dormir sur le frais et le dur du carrelage vert foncé. Son dos lui faisait affreusement et le sommeil avait tardé à venir. Elle avait guetté le retour de l'œil flottant dans le vide.

D'ailleurs, le vieux conseiller avec lequel elle était en pourparler le lui avait fait remarquer.

« - Ojô-san, vous avez une mine affreuse ce matin ! Avez-vous mal dormi ? La chaleur vous dérange tellement ?

- Mon visage porte à ce point la trace ma nuit agitée ? »

Le conseiller ne lui répondit pas pensant qu'il venait de faire une remarque déplacée.

« - Ce n'est pas mon visage qui me dérange, un coup de rouge aux joues et il n'y paraîtra plus rien… Ce sont surtout mes yeux qui me dérangent. Ils piquent… Sont injectés de sang…

- Nous pourrons vous passer du collyre pour vos yeux… Mais sans être indiscret qu'est-ce qui vous a empêché de dormir ?

- J'allais vous le demander, lui répondit-elle tandis qu'elle faisait tourner un gros pinceau dans un poudrier.

- Vous alliez me le demander ?

- Oui… Cette nuit, alors que je m'apprêtais à aller me coucher j'ai remarqué quelque chose. Je l'ai d'abord prise pour un gros insecte mais en fait il s'agissait d'un œil fait de sable… Il est indubitable qu'il s'agissait d'une technique d'espionnage et que c'est un des vôtres qui l'a réalisée. J'aimerais à l'avenir que cela ne se reproduise plus car je n'ai ni tenté de m'enfuir ni de m'ouvrir la jugulaire. De plus, je voudrais savoir qui a réalisé cette technique. »

L'homme réfléchit…

« - Vous dites que c'était un œil… en sable… Ca m'a bien l'air d'une technique du jeune Gaara-sama… Il devait s'inquiéter pour vous…

- Hum… A son âge, le corps est plein d'hormones, dit-elle d'un ton suspicieux et peu convaincu.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Rien en particulier… »

Elle venait juste de terminer d'étaler le rouge sur ses joues. Elle se leva et suivi le vieil homme dans le dédale de couloirs pour se retrouver dans le bureau personnel du kage… L'homme attendit à l'extérieur.

« - Kiku-san, comment avez-vous dormi, demanda-t-il d'une manière détachée. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤

_« - Sois polie en toute circonstance. »_

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Elle frappa avec ces deux mains le bureau.

« - Espèce de gros pervers ! Tu sais très bien ce que tu as fait, lui cria-t-elle… »

C'était bien la première fois que l'on insultait avec ces mots. D'habitude il avait le droit à 'monstre'. Encore que ce temps était plus ou moins révolu. Quoiqu'il en soit ce n'était ni agréable de se faire appeler 'monstre' ni de se faire appeler 'gros pervers'. Mais il décida de faire comme si de rien n'était…

« - Je me méfie… Un peu de surveillance ne fait pas de mal…

- Un peu de surveillance… Ce n'est pas un prétexte facile ça !

- Tout à fait… Je te surveillais…

- Tu t'es bien branlé derrière ton bureau quand tu te rinçais l'œil ? Ne fais pas l'imbécile ! Tu m'as bien vu changer de vêtements dans ma chambre… »

Gaara écarquilla les yeux de surprise… Avant de se passer une main devant eux. Il avait une vague idée de la signification de ce mot. Un rire résonna en lui…

**_« - Et si on la tuait, elle se tairai_**, lui suggéra son démon. »

« - Je ne suis pas un garçon comme ça, se défendit le jeune kage…

- Et vous pensez sincèrement que je vais vous croire. C'est l'âge où les hormones se déversent dans ton pauvre petit corps et où tous les mecs de ton âge ne rêvent que d'une chose… Voir des filles nues en les matant discrètement ! »

Tiens, ça lui rappelait quelqu'un ça. Naruto lui disait que le ninja légendaire Jiraya aimait bien regarder en cachette les femmes prendre un bain dans les onsens…

« - Hum… Mon pauvre petit corps a subi des choses plus terribles qu'une pauvre vague d'hormones censées me rendre 'libidineux'… »

Le dernier mot était dit d'une manière légèrement incertaine.

« - Tu as quand même maté…

- Non. Quand tu as commencé à enlever te vêtements, j'ai arrêté ma technique. Et quand je l'ai recommencée, tu t'apprêtais à te mettre au lit. »

Kiku réfléchit un instant… C'était peut-être pour cela que son regard avait été attiré vers l'œil… Ses yeux se plissèrent de suspicion.

« - J'ai dû mal à vous croire…

- C'est pourtant la pure vérité…

- J'ai un doute… »

Elle soupira… Elle était en pays ennemi. C'était elle qui était en position de faiblesse… Elle savait ce qui lui restait à faire. Elle recula de quelques pas et s'inclina en avant.

« - Je m'excuse des propos que j'ai tenus sur votre compte. »

Il fallait maintenant discuter de sa vraie raison ici.

« - Si je vous ai fait venir ici c'est pour vous demandez ce que nous allons faire pour prendre contact avec votre pays…

- Pour le moment, on laisse faire. Je ne risque rien ici, et ils ne vont rien tenter pour me récupérer. Sinon ils déclenchent une guerre et sont sûrs de me perdre.

- A moins qu'ils ne cherchent à vous perdre… »

Elle fixa pensivement ses genoux… Puis ses mains allèrent chercher un pendentif caché sous son yukata.

« - Savez-vous ce que c'est ? »

Le jeune garçon regarda entre ses doigts une petite bouteille attachée à un collier. Le bouchon semblait en or et la bouteille en verre transparent. Elle joua avec elle avec ses doigts. Il y vit alors un liquide sans couleur frapper les parois.

« - Du parfum, se hasarda-t-il. »

Elle fit non de la tête.

« - De l'huile parfumé. »

Réponse négative encore une fois.

« - Du saké ou une liqueur quelconque… »

Non encore…

Il déclara forfait à cette devinette qui l'agaçait. Il n'avait pas assez d'imagination pour savoir ce que c'était.

« - Du cyanure. Parfait pour se suicider, inodore et insipide. La mort est quasi immédiate après ingurgitation. J'ai cette bouteille depuis que j'ai huit ou dix ans… Pour éviter le déshonneur, la torture et une mort douloureuse. Vous voyez… Vous n'aurez même pas besoin de vous salir les mains avec mon sang si nos pays en venaient à ces extrêmes… Après tout, je me suis placée de ma propre volonté sous votre autorité et protection… »

Gaara parut dégoûté et son démon déçut de ne pas pouvoir commettre un meurtre supplémentaire

« - Je suppose qu'il est mieux de se suicider de cette manière que de se pratiquer un suicide en se coupant la jugulaire… Mais si cela peut vous rassurer, je ne pense pas que mon père ou mon oncle tentent de vouloir me supprimer. Ces 'marchands' n'ont pu arriver si vite à Suna que parce qu'ils étaient déjà en route quand j'ai été enlevée. Et je pense qu'ils ne sont que deux. Se déplacer en trop gros nombre les aurait rendu vulnérables et trop voyants… Mais vous savez toutes ces choses mieux que moi…

- Certes… Mais si nous n'arrivons pas à obtenir ce que nous voulons parce que votre pays ne veut plus de vous, que ferons-nous de vous ?

- Je deviens sans valeur à vos yeux… Je perds tout mon attrait… Vous ne pourrez rien faire de moi… »

En prononçant ces mots elle sentait des frissons d'angoisse traverser tout son dos. C'était une situation à laquelle elle ne voulait pas penser…

¤¤¤¤¤¤

_« - Reste impassible. »_

¤¤¤¤¤¤

« - Mon conseiller et moi avons un petit travail à vous confier. Pourrais-tu jeter un petit coup d'œil sur ces livres… Vous comprendrez vite ce que c'est… »

La fille repartit du bureau avec quelques livres en main. La conversation l'avait secouée. Elle ne s'en voulait pas de sa colère. Elle estimait que c'était assez normal. Mais c'était la fin de la conversation qui l'avait bouleversée. Elle avait été élevée dans la croyance qu'elle allait être indispensable à son pays et à ses proches… Si vraiment ils ne voulaient plus d'elle, elle avait encore ses connaissances, sa maîtrise de la chose politique qui pouvait l'aider… Elle s'accorderait alors le droit de trahir son propre pays pour servir le Kazekage… Elle pouvait lui être utile et lui servir.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le conseiller lui parla sur le chemin du retour. Il lui apprit qu'une troupe de kabuki allait bientôt donner une représentation et que si elle voulait, il pouvait les faire venir au palais pour qu'il la divertisse. Il lui indiqua que le frère du Kazekage avait déjà l'intention de les faire venir car lui-même était un grand amateur de ce genre théâtral. La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs lui répondit qu'elle aimerait assez voir une représentation parce qu'elle aussi était une adepte de ce théâtre. Elle lui demanda si par hasard il avait un exemplaire de Genji Monogatari qu'avant son enlèvement elle le lisait. L'homme dit qu'il vérifierait si la bibliothèque du palais en avait un. En marchant, ils croisèrent un jeune garçon à peintures faciales lie de vin habillé d'une combinaison noire avec une cagoule à oreilles de chat…

« - Oh, Kankurô-sama, commença le vieil homme, Kiku-san aimerait assister à une représentation de cette troupe de kabuki. Je vais alors les faire venir au palais. Votre frère et votre sœur pourront se joindre à nous. Vous devriez les inviter.

- Ah, dit le jeune garçon surpris, c'est assez rare que les jeunes de nos âges aiment ce style.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'attire mais j'aime beaucoup le répertoire et la manière dont cela est joué. Ma pièce préférée est Ebisu Môde Koi no Tsuribari.

- C'est la pièce que je suis entrain de répéter avec mes amis. Mais en ce moment, je n'ai pas vraiment la possibilité de m'entraîner avec eux. Je suis un peu à la traîne alors que je dois être l'un des personnages principal.

- Lequel ?

- Tarô, le serviteur.

- Et pourquoi ne pas répéter avec moi. Je m'ennuie vraiment et à part un travail que votre frère m'a confié, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire. Je serais ravie de vous être utile, lui répondit-elle en mettant sa tête sur le côté et en lui faisant un large sourire.

- C'est entendu ! »

Le vieil homme et la jeune fille avaient repris leur chemin.

« - Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre avec le grand frère du Kazekage, dit-il tout joyeux.

- Nous avons une passion commune, répondit-elle sur un ton monocorde.

- C'est vrai, c'est vrai. Mais peut-être que vous découvrirez d'autres points communs.

- Peut-être que je m'en découvrirai avec votre Kage... »

Elle testait l'homme. Au raidissement de son dos, à son port de tête plus haut, elle comprit qu'elle avait vu juste… De toute façon, c'était toujours pareil. Mais elle avait trouvé l'arme, la ruse… Elle n'allait pas lui dévoiler maintenant… Peut-être au Kazekage s'il l'interrogeait mais pas à ce vieux conseiller…

¤¤¤¤¤¤

_« - Quand tu es seule, tu peux aller à la colère ! »_

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Finalement Gaara avait décidé de n'en faire qu'à sa tête et il recommença la surveillance.

Il fixait Kiku entrain de lire les livres et de noter des choses sur une feuille de papier. Il s'aperçut aussi que les livres impeccables qu'il avait confiés allaient être tout gribouillés. Mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'est pourquoi elle semblait au bord de la crise de nerf en feuilletant ses livres. Bientôt elle allait s'arracher les cheveux. En plus, elle suait à grosses goûtes… Elle avait vraiment du mal à supporter la chaleur. L'œil s'approcha de la jeune fille et lut par-dessus son épaule. Elle retourna la tête au même moment.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Elle cria de surprise et perdit l'équilibre, assise sur sa chaise… Elle tomba sur le côté, la chaise sur les jambes… Ca n'allait pas arranger son mal de dos. Elle se leva et releva la chaise. Elle se rendit dans la salle de bain et décida de prendre une douche.

Ce qu'elle lisait l'énervait au plus haut point. C'était des rapports de commerce avec le pays du feu et d'autres petits pays. Dans tous les cas, c'était le pays du vent qui importait le plus et les exportations étaient assez faibles. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que dans cet immense pays il n'y avait aucune richesse, aucun savoir-faire. Avec tout ce sable, le verre devait être leur spécialité. Et puis la nourriture, il avait peut être des fruits exotiques qui ne poussent qu'avec la forte chaleur du pays du vent. Ce pays était vraiment mal géré sur un plan économique… Pour la peine, elle se lava les cheveux. Puis elle termina par s'arroser d'eau froide. Elle se sécha et s'habilla puis sortit de la salle de bain. Ses cheveux laissaient des gouttes d'eau tomber sur le sol. Elle se dirigea vers sa coiffeuse et prit une épingle à cheveux. Cela l'importait peu que le Kazekage soit témoin de tout cela. Elle se dirigea vers la porte fenêtre et tenta de l'ouvrir simplement en appuyant sur la poignée dorée. Bien sûr la porte était fermée comme lui avait dit Temari. Elle glissa alors son épingle mais celle-ci se heurta dans la serrure à quelque chose de dur. Le mécanisme ne pouvait donc pas être activé par ce moyen. Elle soupira et reposa l'épingle où elle l'avait trouvée. Elle alla se rasseoir au bureau pour continuer à étudier les livres. Elle arrivait toujours à la même conclusion. Ce pays était mal géré au possible. Elle se demandait s'il était vraiment nécessaire qu'elle poursuive cette analyse. Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux… Ils étaient quasiment sec. La chaleur de Suna avec cette qualité que ses longs cheveux séchaient en moins d'une heure.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Gaara avait observé la jeune fille tentée d'ouvrir la fenêtre. Elle ne s'essaya qu'à deux fois avant de déclarer forfait. Au moins, elle savait qu'il était inutile de s'entêter.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Elle avait fermé les livres et écrivait sur des feuilles. Elle s'était courbé dessus et avait ramené son bras gauche sur le bureau de telle façon que le jeune spectateur ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'elle marquait. Puis elle se releva du bureau et lui présenta les feuilles en se tournant vers l'œil flottant.

_Vous vous ennuyez tant que cela avec vos conseillers ?_

_Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez à savoir en m'espionnant ?_

_Je ne dois pas être un spectacle tellement intéressant !_

_Je suis très contente qu'une troupe de kabuki vienne donner une représentation au palais._

_Sinon, pour le travail que vous m'avez confié, je n'ai pas tout regardé._

_Mais j'arrive à la conclusion catastrophique que votre Daimyo est un bon à rien._

_Ce pays est vraiment mal géré._

_Je vous ferai un rapport plus détaillé demain._

_Et est-ce que vous pouvez arrêter de me surveiller ?_

_Ca me rend mal à l'aise._

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Gaara avait lu ses messages avec attention et avait répondu positivement à la dernière requête. L'œil avait disparut. Il avait envie d'aller la voir lorsque son travail serait fini.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

_« -Sois cultivée pour charmer les hommes. »_

¤¤¤¤¤¤

On frappa à la porte.

« - Entrez ! »

Le jeune garçon encapuchonné rentra, deux scripts à la main.

« - Comme vous m'avez invité à venir répéter avec vous, je me suis permis de venir. Si vous voulez, je peux repasser demain. Je ne veux pas m'imposer.

- Il n'y a pas de problème, vous pouvez venir répéter. J'ai terminé le travail que votre frère m'a confié.

- Oh, très bien. »

Il tendit à la jeune fille un des deux manuscrits à la couverture bleu franc. Elle le feuilleta puis s'installa au milieu de son lit à genou. Le jeune garçon s'assit quant à lui sur le tabouret devant la coiffeuse.

« - Vous êtes Tarô c'est cela ?

- Oui !

- Quelle scène voulez vous que nous répétions ?

- Celle où le seigneur et le valet parlent de leurs rêves.

- D'accord. »

C'était un vrai plaisir de travailler avec elle. Elle connaissait les répliques par cœur, prenait le ton. Elle faisait vraiment cela sérieusement. D'ailleurs, Kankurô lui demanda s'ils ne pouvaient pas continuer un peu. Ils allèrent jusqu'au moment où Tarô exécutait la danse du bonheur devant sa fiancé, le laideron.

« - Non, je ne peux pas faire ça…

- Mais pourquoi, nous sommes seuls ! Personne ne peut vous voir ! Il n'y a que moi ici ! Il faut bien que vous vous entraîniez à l'exécuter ! Vous allez bien jouer cette pièce, insista la fille aux cheveux noirs.

- Je me sens un peu ridicule quand je ne suis pas avec ma troupe, dit le jeune garçon en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

- Ah… Raison de plus pour la danser ! Je pourrais vous conseiller ! Il vaut profiter de la chance qui vous est offerte...»

Kankurô fut assez facile à convaincre. Il posa le livre sur le tabouret et commença à danser et à virevolter dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Elle le regardait avec concentration et lui donnait des instructions et conseils tout en mimant la laideronne entrain de boire du saké.

Quand il fut essoufflé, il s'arrêta.

« - Vous voulez continuer, demanda-t-elle ?

- Non, je crois que j'en ai fais plus que je voulais. Merci pour votre aide !

- Est-ce que je peux vous demander quelque chose ?

- Oui, répondit-il intrigué.

- Vous portez en permanence des peintures de Kabuki parce que vous avez ça dans la peau ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça ! Mais c'est aussi que quand j'étais petit, je voulais être acteur. J'avais vu une représentation et je suis tombé sous le charme de cet art. Malheureusement, mon père n'était pas de cet avis et j'ai dû suivre un entraînement de ninja. Comme j'aimais bien les marionnettes et que certains des ninjas de Suna avaient développé des techniques, j'ai suivi cette voie.

- Vous combattez avec des marionnettes ?

- Oui, je tisse des fils de chakra pour les contrôler. Chacune à ses propres capacités !

- C'est la première fois que j'entends parler de techniques de combat avec des marionnettes… Vous ne voulez pas faire des rôles de onnagata ?

- Je suis encore trop jeune pour cela ! Vous savez, des jeunes garçons comme nous jouant des rôles féminins… On pourrait terminé avec des mœurs suspectes !

- Cette interdiction est aussi en vigueur chez vous ? Une dernière chose, mais ne la prenez pas mal ! Comment faites vous pour supportez la chaleur dans cette tenue ?

- Hum… Je pense que c'est parce que je suis habitué depuis mon plus jeune âge… »

On ouvrit la porte sans crier gare.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Mais que faisait-il avec elle entrain de discuter paisiblement ?

Kankurô se raidit et se leva d'un coup de son siège. Il demanda à la jeune fille de récupérer le script et s'enfuit comme un voleur.

Son frère n'avait rien dit et lui lançait des regards de tueurs… Quand son aîné ferma la porte, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Du sable s'écoula de la serrure. Il prit une clef attachée à son cou et ouvrit la fenêtre.

« - Venez donc prendre le soleil, cela fait plusieurs jours que vous n'êtes par sortie à l'extérieur.

Il se plaça devant la balustrade du balcon et contempla le paysage.

« - Vous ne voulez pas vous joindre à moi, dit-il en se retournant vers elle.

- J'ai un peu peur…

- De moi, s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Non, de la chaleur.

- Ah… La journée est assez avancée. Il commence à faire moins chaud. »

La jeune fille se risqua sur le balcon.

« - Il fait quand même très chaud je trouve. »

Elle appuya ses coudes sur la balustrade et contempla à son tour la vue qui s'offrait à elle.

« - Le désert me paraît immense. J'ai l'impression d'être un grain de sable… Une souris parmi les chats… Mais j'ignore si je me repose chez les éléphants roses… »

Le garçon, les bras repliés sur le torse, la fixait étrangement n'ayant pas compris le sens de sa phrase. Et le pire c'est qu'il ne savait pas comment lui répondre pour entamer la discussion…

« - Kazekage-sama, puis-je vous poser une question ?

- Laquelle ?

- Pourquoi avez-vous lancé de tels regards assassins à votre grand frère ? Avez-vous peur de quelque chose ? Etes-vous des rivaux en amour ? »

Voici donc qu'avec cette inconnue il allait parler d'amour… Et il n'en avait aucune envie…

« - C'est vrai que je lui ai lancé un regard si dur ? Je ne voulais pas… paraître si dur…

- Il vous a pratiquement fuit comme la peste… N'avez-vous pas remarqué ?

- … Mon frère n'avait pas à venir vous voir. Je ne lui ai pas donné l'autorisation…

- On ne faisait rien de mal. Je l'aidais à répéter une pièce. Vous savez que votre frère est un excellent acteur de kabuki ?

- Non. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le voir jouer. Et j'ai toujours refusé ses invitations.

- C'est dommage… On dirait que votre famille ne communique pas vraiment. Mais je n'ai rien à dire. J'ai onze demi frères et demis sœurs et je n'en connais presque aucun. Dès fois je me demande si je vais me rappeler de leur prénom…

- Votre père est…

- Mon père a des tas de concubines. Mais seule mon petite frère ou moi sommes appelés à lui succéder. Mon petit frère est aussi un demi qu'il a eu avec une de ses concubines qu'il a épousée après la mort de ma mère.

- Je suis désolé pour votre mère…

- Pas besoin d'être désolé. Vous n'y êtes pour rien.

- Et votre mariage ?

- J'ai été fiancée à l'âge de quatre ou cinq ans avec l'un de mes cousins germains. Je m'entendais plutôt bien avec lui. Mais il est mort. L'an passé, ma belle-mère organisait de nouvelles fiançailles avec l'un de mes oncles paternels. Mon père et mon oncle maternel ont donné leur autorisation. J'ai accepté. Il n'y aura pas de changement de nom. Et je pourrais régner comme cela a été prévu dès ma naissance. D'après ce que j'ai compris, vous n'êtes pas fiancé. Vous avez quel âge ?

- Dans quelques mois, j'aurai quatorze ans.

- Vos conseillers vont commencer à s'agiter pour que vous trouviez une 'bonne' épouse. C'est assez pénible, je dois avouer…

- Quel âge avez-vous ?

- Je vais sur mes seize ans… »

La jeune fille se tut avant de reprendre.

« - J'ai atteint l'âge de pouvoir être une bonne reproductrice puisqu'une partie de mon éducation était que je le sois.

- Et votre oncle ? Pourquoi avoir accepté le mariage ? Aviez-vous des sentiments pour lui ?

- Pas du tout ! C'est un être abject et qui me répugne. Il a fait tuer de nombreux prétendants. Il ne veut et ne cherche que le pouvoir… Mais je ne lui laisserai pas cette chance.

- Alors pourquoi avoir accepté avec lui ?

- La raison… Si on me fait épouser un homme extérieur à ma famille, je perds mon nom et donc la possibilité de régner. Et peu d'hommes sont adeptes de perdre leur nom et aussi prestigieux que peut l'être celui de leur future épouse. J'en ai rembarré plus d'un avec ces conditions, ria-t-elle. La seule solution était de me marier avec un homme portant le même nom que moi. Au départ, il s'agissait de mon cousin. Mais avec sa mort les plans on été contrariés…

- Ca ne vous gène pas ?

- Non, aucunement…

- Et vos sentiments ?

- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis mariée que je dois être fidèle à mon époux. Il prendra des maîtresses. Je prendrai des amants. Seulement, il me faudra être plus discrète. La plus part de mes tantes me disent qu'elles ont découvert 'l'amour et la passion' avec leurs amants et non avec leurs époux… Je me suis faîte à cette idée à force qu'on me la rabâche… »

Elle inspira un grand coup.

« - Il fait vraiment chaud, commenta-t-elle.

- Voulez-vous que l'on rentre ?

- Non, c'est bon. »

Elle regarda l'air amusé son interlocuteur.

« - Vous devez penser de mauvaises choses de moi ?

- Pas vraiment.

- Pourquoi avez-vous tatoué sur le front le kanji de l'amour ?

- Parce que c'est ce que je recherche…

- Nous n'avons pas la même philosophie à propos de cette chose… Je ne crois pas vraiment en l'amour mais en l'amitié… »

Elle s'en retourna à l'intérieur. Il la suivit et referma la porte a clef.

« - Kazekage-sama, je m'excuse mais je me sens un peu fatiguée. Nous remettrons la fin de notre conversation à plus tard. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le garçon avait surtout compris qu'elle se cachait sous l'excuse de la fatigue pour arrêter la conversation à ce point-là. Quelque chose la gênait… Peut être le sujet qu'il venait juste d'aborder… Il ne dit rien et prit congé d'elle.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

_« - Sois une bonne vivante quand l'occasion s'offre à toi ! »_

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le même manège de la veille reprit. Le vieux conseiller mena la jeune fille dans le bureau du Kazekage. Ils discutèrent tous les trois. Kiku leur expliqua les anomalies qu'elle avait constatées, le moyen d'y remédier d'après elle. Mais à cela, on lui répondit que le pays était pauvre. Elle ria et demanda qu'on lui apporte les spécialités culinaires et artisanales proches de Suna. Gaara se demanda si la prisonnière n'était pas un ventre sur patte car elle avait réussit à manger toute seule les pastèques qui étaient réservé à lui et à elle mais aussi celle de Kankurô et Temari. En fait, son frère et sa sœur avaient décidé de lui laisser le fruit car ils n'aimaient pas vraiment. Comme leur petit frère au final.

Gaara n'aimait pas les pastèques car il trouvait cela fade et peu sucré. Il préférait les vrais melons à la chaire orange et juteuse mais sucrée. Et puis il n'aimait pas que ce fruit… La demande de la jeune captive lui donna une idée de mission à son frère et à sa sœur… Ils allaient le détester…

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Après ses explications et l'exposé d'éventuelles solutions, la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs fut ramenée. Avant de partir l'homme lui tendit deux livres.

« - Je n'ai pu trouver un exemplaire du Dit de Genji. J'espère que ces deux livres pourront faire l'affaire. Je pense que les thèmes abordés sont assez proches. »

L'homme s'en alla laissant Kiku à la contemplation des couvertures des livres : « le paradis du batifolage » et « l'enfer du batifolage ». Tous deux écrits par un certain Jiraya… Elle fit la grimace. Elle n'allait pas être volé sur la qualité…

Elle s'installa sur son lit et commença sa lecture. En effet, la qualité de l'histoire était assez piètre. Tout était raconté du point de vue de l'homme… Un macho a tendance misogyne. Elle continuait à lire parce qu'elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire d'autre en attendant.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

« - Vous m'avez traité de pervers, mais au final c'est vous la perverse. »

Elle releva la tête de sa lecture.

Naruto lui avait dit que c'était 'l'ermite pervers' qui écrivait ces livres et que cela ne devait pas être joli à lire. En tout cas Kakashi lisait toujours ce livre…

« - C'est une histoire de piètre qualité. Je n'aime pas le style d'écriture. Ce Jiraya est un écrivaillon.

- Pourquoi continuer à le lire s'il ne vous plaît pas ?

- Et qu'est ce que je pourrais faire d'autre ?

- Par exemple manger cela avec moi, dit-il en agitant quelque chose dans ses mains. »

Il se retourna et alla s'asseoir dans un des sofas avec les coussins posés sur le sol. Kiku le rejoignit et s'assit sur le côté perpendiculaire. Elle tenta de prendre une position décontractée pour ses jambes. Elle ne pouvait pas se mettre en tailleur, ni à genou. Le garçon aux cheveux roux posa une sorte de boite en bois et l'ouvrit.

« - Ce sont des dattes branchées. Elles sont cultivées dans les oasis aux alentours de Suna. Elles sont petites et sucrées. »

La jeune gourmande en détacha une et commença à la mâcher.

« - C'est bon, conclut-t-elle »

Le jeune garçon semblait apprécier et les fruits et la remarque de la jeune fille.

« - Et voici mes préférées, les dattes Nadjoul. Plus grosses et plus moelleuses. »

Il posa un bol sur la table. La quantité était moindre mais le fruit était bien plus gros. Kiku se demandait comment il fallait la manger sans paraître grossière.

« - Comment dois-je m'y prendre ?

- Comme pour les autres, répondit-il un peu surpris.

- Non, je veux dire, est-ce que les femmes doivent les manger selon une certaine manière ?

- Hum… je ne pense pas. En tout cas, je n'ai jamais vu Temari faire de manière pour les manger. »

Kiku fit alors selon son idée pour manger le fruit.

« - Je préfère celle-là.

- Je ne comprends pourquoi vous avez demandé de découvrir les spécialités de notre pays.

- Chaque région du monde a ses propres particularités, ses propres artisanats… Et les autres n'ont pas forcément ces particularités ou artisanats et peuvent être friands de ce que fait son voisin, parce qu'il ne pourra jamais avoir la technologie, la matière première, et parce que cela représente une part d'exotisme. Au pays producteur de cerner les besoins et envies de son voisin pour exporter et faire de l'argent. Bien sûr, il faut en retour importer un minimum car le voisin ne va pas être content… Le pays du vent a ses particularités et les autres ont les leurs. Si votre Daimyo est trop mauvais, c'est sur vous que doivent compter les gens du pays. L'économie est malheureusement une science non exacte et j'espère ne pas me tromper. Voyez-vous, ces fruits que vous m'avez donnés, nous n'en avons pas dans notre pays et pourtant je suis sûre que les gens de mon pays les aimeraient… »

Depuis le début, la jeune fille cherchait ce qui la gênait dans ce garçon et là alors qu'elle lui expliquait son raisonnement cela lui sauta aux yeux. Son interlocuteur restait la plupart du temps impassible. Presque aucune émotion ne filtrait dans ses yeux ou sur son visage. Il lui semblait très froid et cela la mit mal à l'aise quand elle s'en aperçut mais elle ne laissa rien percevoir.

« - A propos de notre conversation d'hier, j'aurai quelques questions à vous poser.

- De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Pourquoi ne croyez-vous pas en l'amour… »

Elle soupira et posa ses pieds nus sur le cousin et mis ses genoux sous son menton.

« - Vous savez, depuis mon plus jeune âge, on m'a dit que mon mariage allait être de raison, qu'il y avait peut de chance que je tombe amoureuse de mon époux après les noces et qu'au mieux un sentiment de tendresse ou de respect mutuel s'installerait entre nous… Qu'en plus de ça, en tant que femme il me faudrait accomplir le travail de reproductrice donc faire certaines choses avec un homme que je ne connais pas… En gros, pour faire simple et clair, on ne m'a pas accordé le droit d'être romantique mais on m'a accordé le droit d'avoir des amis. C'est pour cela que je place sur un pied d'est ale l'amitié et non l'amour… Kazekage-sama, je dois vous ennuyer avec toutes mes histoires…

- Non pas du tout. »

En fait, aussi étrange que cela lui paraissait, Gaara aimait bien écouter la fille du pays de la terre. Elle semblait se livrer assez facilement et ne semblait pas réticente à sa présence. Dès fois, sa sœur ou son frère semblaient surpris quand il venait les rejoindre pour discuter ou passer un peu de temps avec eux. Mais le pire qu'il voyait dans leurs regards, c'était la peur. Oui… Ils le craignaient encore… Et cette peur s'affichait dans leurs yeux lorsqu'il rentrait sans frapper dans la pièce où ils étaient et qu'ils parlaient de lui…

« - Et vous, Kazekage-sama, n'avez-vous rien à me raconter ? Je livre mes secrets et vous ne me dites rien en retour… »

Il leva la tête, un peu surpris… Il cherchait ce qu'il pouvait lui dire…

« - Et bien… Il y a quelque chose que chose qui m'énerve et je devrais peut-être en parler à mon frère et à ma sœur…

- Alors je ne vous force pas… »

Elle regarda attentivement le visage de son interlocuteur... Elle avait remarqué ces marques autours de ses yeux depuis leur première rencontre… Des cernes profonds, marqués et noirs…

« - Vous ressemblez à un Tanuki !

- Un Tanuki…

- Oui, vous avez les yeux noirs comme les masques de Tanuki !

- Les Tanukis sont des esprits perfides et sournois…

- C'est ce que les contes et les légendes racontent pour empêcher les enfants d'aller dans les forêts… Et puis dans Bunbuku Chagama, le Tanuki aide l'homme à devenir riche après sa tentative infructueuse d'être une bouilloire… Je ne crois pas que se soient des créatures si malfaisantes, ria-t-elle. »

**_« -Tiens, quel point de vue intéressant sur mes frères… »_**

« - Vous avez une réflexion toute personnelle des Tanuki !

- Oui, je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi on voyait en eux que des imprévoyants, farceurs, dépensiers, et naïfs. Mais je ne pense pas que ces créatures mystiques le soient… Ce ne sont juste des histoires pour les rabaisser, faire rire et faire peur aux enfants. Au fait en parlant de contes et légendes, allez-vous venir à la représentation de kabuki ? Votre frère et votre vieux conseiller m'y ont conviée et j'ai accepté.

- Hum… Je n'ai jamais assisté à une pièce et je crois que je ne viendrai pas…

- Vous n'allez jamais voir votre frère donner des représentations ?

- Jamais. Je n'ai jamais été convié à le voir. Et je n'ai jamais été invité à voir la représentation d'une troupe professionnelle.

- Et bien c'est l'occasion qui fait le larron.

- Mon frère a bien assisté à de nombreuses représentations sans ma présence et celle-ci se déroulera aussi sans moi… »

_**« - On dirait que ton frère et elle s'entendent bien… C'est dommage, elle n'est pas mal… »**_

« - On dirait que cela vous met en colère…

- Non pas du tout… »

C'était un ennemi et un inconnu et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire certains gestes qu'elle n'aurait pas hésité à faire avec d'autres…

« - Kazekage-sama… Ne vous mettez pas en colère… Venez voir la pièce avec nous… Je suis sûre que votre frère serait content que vous veniez… »

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le garçon se leva et s'en alla… Oui, il était en colère… Un peu parce que son frère avait agit dans son dos sans son autorisation… C'était quand même lui, Gaara, le Kazekage… Mais aussi parce qu'encore une fois, son frère démontrait son caractère sociable…

Pour peu qu'il s'en donne la peine, Kankurô réussissait assez facilement à se faire des amis… C'est sûr que pour ce faire, il fallait qu'il soit dans de bonnes dispositions et de bonne humeur, mais c'était très facile pour lui… Temari, quant à elle, restait plutôt distante, méfiante et un peu méprisante avec les inconnus. Quant à lui, il faisait encore peur aux gens de Suna, et puis les filles lui paraissaient hypocrites… Elles ne voulaient pas jouer avec lui quand il était enfant et maintenant, devenu Kazekage et adolescent, les voilà qu'elles se mettaient à lui courir après lui, le complimentant de sa force et d'autres choses… Non, il ne voulait pas d'une fille comme cela, opportuniste et hypocrite… Il voulait trouver le vrai et le pur…

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Il entendit une conversation.

« - Temari, c'est toujours la même chose, tu ne veux jamais venir… »

La voix était pleine de reproches.

« - Voilà ce que je te propose, si Gaara accepte, tu viens avec nous. La fille du pays de la terre a accepté et je soupçonne le vieux d'avoir un autre plan en tête qu'une histoire de traité de pays…

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si cette fille aime des hommes qui se travestissent en se peignant la figure avec des lignes…

- Je te rappelle que je me peints aussi des visages de kabuki sur la figure… Et que ce n'est pas pour autant que je me travestis…

- Bon, marché conclu… Si Gaara accepte, je viens… Mais sois prévenu que je ne serais peut-être pas très attentive…

- Je suis persuadé que l'histoire te captivera… »

Le jeune garçon roux s'était caché au coin d'un couloir et écoutait toute la conversation… Si son grand frère le trouvait là, il se méfierait de quelque chose… Alors il fit semblant de reprendre son chemin…

« - Ah Gaara, je te cherchais… Voilà, une troupe de kabuki vient au palais. J'ai organisé cela avec l'un de tes conseillers. La fille du pays de la terre vient à la représentation, Temari s'obstine à ne pas vouloir venir. Est-ce que ça te ferait envie ou plaisir d'assister à une représentation ? Surtout que tu n'y as jamais été…

- J'ai peur d'être imperméable à cette forme d'art, répondit tranquillement le jeune garçon.

- Mais qu'avez-vous donc à refuser les invitations ! Pour une fois que l'on peut partager quelque chose, s'énerva Kankurô. »

Il s'arrêta, réfléchit et reprit :

« - Temari, Gaara, j'insiste vraiment pour que vous veniez. Ca me ferait vraiment plaisir que vous y assistez. Maintenant, faites ce que vous voulez… »

Le garçon en combinaison noire s'en alla.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir tout gâché. Son frère ne tentait que de les rapprocher un peu… Partager une chose qu'il aimait vraiment… Il cria

« - Kankurô ! Je crois que je vais venir ce soir. »

Son frère se retourna et lui sourit. Puis lui et le plus jeune tournèrent la tête vers leur sœur.

« - D'accord, j'ai compris ! Je viens aussi, capitula Temari. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le soleil s'était couché depuis une heure environs. Le vieux conseiller accompagné de sa femme vint libérer la captive de son ennui. Elle les suivit dans la pièce plutôt grande aménagée pour l'occasion. La pièce était plutôt sombre et sur la scène on pouvait apercevoir un château en ruine.

« - Au fait, quel sera le titre de la pièce de ce soir ?

- Shinobi Yoru Koi ha Kusemono, lui répondit la vieille femme.

- Oh, une princesse sorcière, s'exclama la jeune prisonnière. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Kankurô avait eu le temps d'exposer ses craintes quant aux intentions du vieux conseiller et peut être de certains autres. Il s'était mis d'accord avec sa sœur pour qu'elle se place entre eux et la fille du pays de la terre. Gaara par contre avait été tenu à l'écart de cette discussion pour ne pas être effrayé… Dans le cas où il connaissait ce sentiment.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Quand, la sœur et les frères arrivèrent, ils repèrent le vieux couple accompagné de la jeune fille aux longs cheveux noir. Tous les six avaient des places de premiers choix. Temari insista pour se mettre à côté de la jeune fille qui accepta bien volontiers bien qu'elle aurait préféré que se soit Kankurô avec lequel elle aurait pu échanger quelques mots sur le jeu des acteurs. La fille du pays du vent et celle du pays de la terre ne s'échangèrent aucun mot.

Quant la pièce fut finie et que les lumières se rallumèrent, le vieux conseiller proposa que ces jeunes voisins viennent boire du vin doux avec lui et sa femme.

Kiku fit mine de bailler la main devant la bouche et demanda qu'on la raccompagne à son appartement. Des shinobis furent chargés de le faire par Temari. Gaara n'avait même pas pu se proposer ou donner lui-même l'ordre, sa sœur était vraiment rapide et en forme ce soir-là. Il la laissa faire.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ce n'est pas ce qu'avait prévu le vieux conseiller qui embêtait Kiku, mais plutôt l'idée qu'elle lui avait elle-même mise dans la tête. Elle préférait s'éclipser pour le moment. Il penserait à autre chose ce soir. Elle s'étira et bailla véritablement cette fois-ci. Il était l'heure d'aller se coucher.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Il faisait nuit noire. Cette soirée, de part son agitation particulière au palais du Kazekage, n'était pas l'idéale. Mais, l'ordre était bel et bien là et il fallait l'exécuter. La troupe allait attaquer de front. Technique stupide mais pourtant efficace. Enfin, de front… C'était un bien grand mot ! Ils allaient directement attaquer la cible. Il fallait la tuer au plus vite, tel avait été l'ordre donné…

¤¤¤¤¤¤

_« - Dort beaucoup, cela donne un joli teint. »_

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Kiku s'était glissé dans son lit et seul un drap la recouvrait. Elle ne voulait pas lire le mauvais livre. Elle n'avait alors rien d'autre à faire que dormir. Elle éteint sa lumière et se coucha. Ses paupières se fermèrent. Et lentement sa respiration ralentit.

Elle entendit un bruit dans sa chambre. Un cour en d'air vint caresser son corps. Elle sentait de nombreuses personnes dans sa chambre… Dont certaines avaient une aura particulièrement meurtrière… Elle était lassée de ce petit jeu… Elle fit encore semblant de dormir, gardant naturellement ses paupières closes, sa respiration lente et quasiment inexistante. Elle tentait d'essayer de trouver une stratégie pour au moins s'enfuir dans le couloir. De toute façon, il était déjà trop tard.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

L'un des shinobis s'approchait de la cible. C'était un homme âgé d'environs une quarantaine d'année. Ses yeux ne brûlaient pas de haine, mais d'une envie particulière de meurtre et de sang.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Elle se leva comme un seul homme, jetant le drap sur la tête de son assaillant. Elle se mit à courir en longeant les murs. Pourtant… Elle sentit une vive douleur dans son pied droit. Un kunaï le lui transperçait l'empêchant de se mouvoir. Deux autres kunais furent lancés. Elle ne put les esquiver et chacun se planta dans la paume de ses mains… Ses mains étaient elles aussi coincées… Car les deux armes avaient fini leur course, entraînant leurs proies avec elles, dans le mur. Elle était définitivement bloquée…

« - Je crois que je vais te tuer comme ta mère. »

Elle lui cracha au visage.

L'homme prit à sa ceinture un poignard de seppaku. Il entama le geste mais…

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Il avait senti des présences étrangères au palais… Il les avait surveillé de loin. Il s'était équipé de sa calebasse. Il était sûr de leur intention et il fallait les en empêcher. Une promesse était une promesse et il voulait qu'elle la réalise.

Pourtant quand il découvrit ce qui se passait dans cette pièce, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et la colère rongea son cœur. Lui aussi avait connu cela…

Une gerbe de sable sortit de sa gourde pour repousser l'assaillant. Le sable enserra les jambes de l'homme et son maître sera son poing droit. Le sable se coagula autour des jambes avant de faire pression et de lui briser.

Une marionnette à tête de cheval apparu dernière un autre ninja. Un coup de vent le déséquilibra. Le ventre de l'être en bois s'ouvrit avant de se refermer sur malheureux. Des lames parcoururent son estomac gavé.

Kankurô et Temari continuèrent à mettre hors d'état de nuire les autres ennemis présents dans cette pièce. Leur petit frère s'empressa de libérer la captive. Celle-ci tomba à genou et rampa vers l'homme allongé.

« - Pourquoi ? Vous êtes l'un des bras droit de mon oncle. Vous me connaissez depuis mon plus jeune âge.

- Et tu as toujours été une barrière depuis qu'il est né !

- Depuis qu'il est né ?

- Petite, sais-tu qui a tué ta mère ?

- Je sais d'où venait l'ordre, mais pas qui a obéit.

- Ta mère, c'est moi qui l'ai tuée… Et elle n'est pas morte en te protégeant comme sa fille mais bien comme accomplissant sa dernière mission de Kunoichi… Vois-tu, chère princesse, ta mère attendait un second enfant et ton père ne voulait pas qu'elle réalise une quelconque mission. Craignant pour ta vie, il l'assigna à sa dernière mission définitive. Celle de te protéger… Ta mère mettait plus de tendresse et d'amour dans l'enfant qu'elle portait que toi… Elle savait et connaissait ton destin, mais le second n'allait pas connaître le tien. C'est pour cela que je l'ai tuée en lui ouvrant le ventre… Et c'est pour cela qu'elle a dû te détester…»

Kiku avait posé ses mains sur le sol et cherchait quelque chose…

« - Et pourquoi avoir accepté un ordre de ma belle-mère ? Vous as-t-elle promis une si belle récompense pour mettre fin au jour de ma mère…

- Plus belle que tu ne le crois. Ta belle-mère a joué de ses charmes et de ses ruses pour arriver là où elle est. Malheureusement le plan ne fut pas d'un succès total… La mère et l'enfant qu'elle portait avaient été tués mais toi tu vivais toujours. Alertés par le vacarme, des shinobis gardant la demeure vinrent et nous durent battre retraite. »

Elle cherchait toujours et trouva un kunai égaré. Elle le serra déterminée dans sa main droite.

« - Plus tard, elle se maria avec ton père et lui donna un fils… Oui, l'enfant que tu considères comme ton petit frère n'a pas pour père celui que tu crois… C'est mon fils… Et il doit régner et nous ferons tout pour cela…

- Pourtant, il ne vous ressemble pas ! Etes-vous vraiment sûr d'être le père ? Ma belle-mère est la reine de la manipulation. »

La fille leva au-dessus de sa tête l'arme de fortune bien décidée à achever cet homme en qui elle avait eu confiance.

Il ria.

« - Ojô-sama, vous avez le cœur bien trop tendre pour me tuer.

- Si elle refuse de souiller ses mains de ton sang, c'est moi qui t'achèverai, intervint Gaara. »

Elle tourna la tête vers le jeune garçon… Quelqu'un lui avait dit une chose à peu près similaire.

« - Vous avez raison, Kazekage-sama, je le laisse au bon soin des services secrets de Suna.

- Et moi, je te laisse au bon soin des poisons qui circulent dans ton corps.

- Quoi, cria le garçon roux.

- J'ai pris mes dispositions en trempant mes armes dans du poison avant d'attaquer… »

Elle sentit sa tête tournée… Les choses lui paraissaient lointaines et floue, les voix lui parvenaient horriblement déformée. Elle avait terriblement sommeil. Le noir l'entoura et pourtant une forte odeur de sable chaud lui parvint…

**Notes :** Chapitre très long puisqu'il fait environs seize pages. Je ne l'ai pas mis en ligne bout par petit bout car cela coupe l'incohérence et que j'avais des idées très précises à mettre dedans. L'histoire n'avance pas beaucoup et je m'aperçois que je me heurte à un problème. Comment faire pour que Suna ou Iwa prenne contact l'un avec l'autre? Si vous avez des idées, elles sont les bienvenues.

Pour ce chapitre j'ai aussi fait beaucoup de recherches.

En ce qui concerne le Kabuki, il s'agit de théâtre proche du Nô mais que si différencie du fait que les acteurs ne portent pas des masques mais des peintures. En plus de réciter une pièce, ils dansent parfois. C'est au 17ème siècle que cette forme est apparue au Japon. Il y avait au départ des troupes mixtes et des troupes uniquement composées de femmes. Mais étant donné leurs mœurs légères, une loi fut promulguée interdisant aux femmes de jouer du Kabuki. Par contre, les jeunes garçons purent continuer à jouer les rôles de femmes. Là aussi, les autorités se rendirent compte des mœurs légères des jeunes gens et ils furent interdit de jouer le rôle de femme.

La première pièce que j'ai choisie, celle où Kakurô joue le rôle d'un domestique, c'est parce que justement il existe un vrai comédien de Kabuki qui s'appelle Kankurô et qui a effectivement joué le rôle de Tarô. Quant à l'autre histoire je l'ai choisi au hasard parce que le résumé que j'en ai lu me plaisait bien.

Le livre que demande Kiku au conseiller existe réellement. Il s'agit de l'un des plus vieux romans japonais écrit en langue japonaise. L'auteur est une femme et elle retrace la vie de la cour. Le livre a été traduit en français en deux volumes qui coûtent assez chers.

Pour ce qui est des Tanuki j'ai fait des recherches et je me suis rendue compte que les tanukis ne sont pas des ratons laveurs mais des chiens viverrins. Originaires d'Asie, ces canidés ont pu être aperçus dans les Pyrénées et en Belgique. Pour les besoins de l'histoire, je considère qu'il s'agit bien de raton laveur.

Il y a aussi deux références musicales dans ce chapitre. L'une est la reprise légèrement modifiée d'une phrase de la chanson de Zazie, Doolididom. Quant à l'autre, c'est plus facile, c'est une chanson de Gainsbourg.

Enfin, je remercie Nalini pour son aide dans la recherche de sites sur les Yukata, Kimono et Obi. Mais je cherche toujours un site sur les différentes manières de nouer un obi et la signification du nœud.

Je vous remercie d'avoir lu ce chapitre et d'avoir laissé des reviews.

Kelidril : Voici la suite. Pas de vraie évolution dans la relation de Gaara et Kiku. Juste quelques insultes. On verra comment ils évoluent ensemble.

Alundra : Désolée, j'ai été assez occupée ces dernières vacances et j'ai eu aussi des contretemps. De plus comme le chapitre est long, j'ai mis du temps à l'écrire en plus des recherches que j'ai faites.

2pasag : Je n'ai pas suivi ton conseil, mais je pense qu'à l'avenir j'essayerai de faire des choses moins longues. Maintenant, je ne sais pas trop si je suis satisfaite et contente de mon travail ou non. Mais vous allez me dire ce que vous en pensez, n'est-ce pas ?

_Nyarla_


	4. Mains

**La Raison**

**Chapitre 4**

**Mains**

L'odeur et la rugosité de ses draps la réveillèrent. Elle avait mal à différents points de son corps. Son pied droit, ses mains plus particulièrement, la faisaient atrocement souffrir. Elle ne bougeait pas vraiment. Mais ses yeux étaient bien ouverts.

Qui pouvait veiller sur elle ? Elle était une totale inconnue, une totale étrangère pour ce pays. Pire, elle était une ennemie. Ici, elle ne manquerait à personne s'il lui advenait de disparaître. Cela ne ferait de peine à personne. Plus que jamais, elle voulait être parmi les siens en ce moment. Plus que jamais, elle voulait comprendre ce qu'elle faisait ici, dans ce pays qui ne signifiait rien à ses yeux et à son cœur…

« - Ojô-san, l'interpella une voix féminine et jeune. »

Elle tourna la tête en direction de la voix. Elle s'était peut être trompée, elle était peut être quelqu'un dans le cœur d'une 'habitante' de Suna.

« - Haruka-chan, s'exclama la jeune fille allongée. C'était donc toi qui as vendu la mèche.

- Je suis désolée mais…

- Les excuses ne servent à rien. Tu as fait ton devoir. Par contre, te révéler à moi est des plus imprudents.

- Je le sais. Je me suis proposée mais Gaara-sama a refusé. J'ai insisté et fais valoir mes arguments et j'ai finalement eu gain de cause.

- Ce n'est quand même pas sérieux, lui reprocha la blessée.

- J'étais inquiète pour vous.

- Certes… Mais je te le répète ce que tu fais est dangereux et ton Kage n'aurait jamais dû accepter aussi valable qu'étaient tes arguments et ton inquiétude.

- Mais…

- Il n' y a pas de 'mais' qui tienne. Parts vite pour que j'oublie ta véritable identité. »

La fille aux cheveux courts se leva et passa la porte.

Kiku s'allongea de nouveau dans son lit. Elle regardait par la fenêtre. Elle ne voyait pas grand-chose du paysage, seulement le ciel. Il devait être déjà une heure avancé dans l'après-midi car le ciel si bleu de Suna avait perdu en luminosité. Il commençait à se teinter d'orange. Puis d'orange, il passa à un rouge éclatant. Avant de s'éclaircir et devenir jaune d'or, rose pâle puis violine quand la nuit commença à tomber.

Un homme habillé en blouse blanche et portant des lunettes entra. Il était accompagné du Kazekage. Kiku leur jeta un regard puis retourna à sa contemplation.

« - Comment vous sentez-vous, commença le médecin.

- Comme une fleur fanée, répondit la fille.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas. Vous allez avoir besoin de beaucoup de repos pour récupérer des troubles qui affectent votre corps.

- Ah, s'exclama-t-elle faussement. Et quand est-ce que mes blessures seront finies d'être cicatrisées ?

- Et bien, il faudra attendre un certain temps. Vous ne pourrez pas marcher aussi pendant un moment. Mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus ce sont vos mains. »

Kiku baissa les yeux vers ses mains qui étaient empaquetées dans du bandage blanc. Elle remua les doigts de sa main gauche mais ce fut au prix d'une terrible douleur qui s'élança dans son bras. Elle voulut faire pareil avec la main droite mais celle-ci ne répondit pas à l'ordre qu'elle lui avait donné.

« - Nous pensons qu'un nerf a dû être touché. Nous n'en sommes pas sûrs et si tel est le cas nous ne pouvons rien faire pour vous… Même avec un jutsu médical, ajouta-t-il.

- Il ne me reste plus qu'à plier mille grues et de faire un vœu, ironisa la fille.

- Je vous laisse tous les deux, dit le médecin avant de quitter la pièce. »

Gaara s'approcha du lit. Il craignait quelque chose au fond de lui… Elle n'était pas idiote et elle avait dû s'en rendre compte. Il attendit mais elle ne parla pas.

« - J'étais très inquiet l'autre soir quand vous vous êtes évanouie. »

C'était l'heure de rendre des comptes. Elle n'en avait vraiment pas envie et elle était en plus d'une humeur fâcheuse.

« - Les médecins ont dit que vous aviez une certain quantité de poisons dans le corps. Tous étaient différents et combiner ensemble, cela faisait un cocktail explosif m'a-t-on expliqué. Mais les kunais n'ont pas pu déverser tout le poison contenu sur leur lame. C'est cela qui vous a sauvé. Les médecins ont utilisé des sérums et des anti-poisons…

- Très intéressant… Mais j'ignore pourquoi vous me racontez cela… Surtout quelque chose que je n'avais pas envie d'entendre.

- Je pensais que vous vouliez savoir ce qui c'était passé, répondit-il.

- Pas vraiment. Maintenant, si vous n'avez que des choses déplaisantes à me dire ou me demander, je vous demande alors de partir et de me laisser tranquille. Je suis en plus de fort mauvaise humeur. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤

« - Tu les as vu comme moi ! Ce n'était pas de mauvais plaisantins mais bel et bien des assassins. Nous devons savoir ce qui s'est passé. Le palais n'a pas relevé de cet incident. »

Une ombre masculine marchait à grands pas vers un chariot. Il ouvrit les cadenas fermant la porte en bois puis se hissa à l'intérieur.

« - Et nous, que devons nous faire ?

- Nous restons dans la région. Nous irons dans des villages à proximité de Suna. »

Le garçon toucha l'une des jarres les plus grandes. Il la caressa.

« - C'est à toi de jouer maintenant. »

La jarre changea de forme et se transforma en un petit animal à masque noir portant pour vêtements un yukata masculin bleu passé. Il grogna.

« - La dernière fois, tu n'as pas voulu que je vous accompagne. Je ne sais même pas pénétrer dans cet endroit, répondit l'animal, plein de reproches.

- Mais tu es malin. Tu trouveras bien un moyen de t'introduire en cachette dans cet endroit et de la rejoindre.

- Vous accompagner m'aurait permis d'avoir un plan des lieux à l'esprit. Enfin, bon, ce n'est pas grave… Déposez-moi près du palais. Et partez vite ensuite. Ils sont aussi malins que vous et doivent savoir qui vous êtes. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Deux ombres furtives s'approchèrent du lieu le plus important de Suna. L'une d'elle déposa par terre près d'une entrée de service une toute petite jarre.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'une cuisinière du palais passa devant le bâtiment, elle trouva une petite assiette laquée. Elle était plutôt jolie, avec des motifs assez fins. Elle plut à la femme qui la prit avec elle et la déposa dans son casier au vestiaire des employés vivant à l'extérieur du palais…

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le soleil était levé depuis longtemps. Kiku pouvait observer sa course dans le ciel. La pièce devait donner sur le sud-est d'après elle. Une infirmière l'avait aidée à mieux s'installer en lui remontant son oreiller. Elle avait mangé. Se nourrir était devenu difficile à cause de sa main meurtrie et de l'autre qui refusait de faire le moindre petit mouvement.

Encore une fois, il rentra sans frapper.

« - Vous revenez toujours à la charge, le questionna la fille. Ca commence à devenir lassant. J'ai besoin de repos.»

Il s'approcha du lit, le regard ferme, les bras pliés sur son torse.

« - Que voulaient-ils ?

- Vous l'avez aussi bien entendu que moi.

- Pourquoi ?

- De sombres histoires de succession.

- POURQUOI ? » Cria-t-il.

La jeune blessée détourna les yeux de la fenêtre pour le regarder avec une certaine surprise et peur.

« - Ma belle-mère a beau être une teigneuse et une hargneuse, j'ai dû mal à croire qu'elle fasse tout cela toute seule, avoua-t-elle… Elle n'a pas assez d'ampleur… Elle peut se faire manipuler par quelqu'un d'autre ou elle n'est que l'instrument volontaire d'une autre personne… Maintenant… »

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir.

« - Kazekage-sama, n'élevez pas la voix. Kiku-san a besoin de repos, intervient le médecin.

- Gaara-sama… Il faut être patient, ajouta le vieux conseiller. Nous vous la laissons à vos bons soins, dit-il à l'intention du médecin. »

Elle préférait que la conversation se termine ainsi. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler mais la colère subite du garçon l'avait poussée à le faire. Elle avait vraiment eu peur de lui. Sa raison lui disait de se méfier de lui… Même s'il pouvait être un allié.

Elle ferma les yeux mais les rouvrit bien vite. Derrière ses paupières closes, se déroulaient indéfiniment la même scène, les mêmes ninjas qui l'attaquaient, les mêmes ninjas qui la défendait, les mêmes paroles, les mêmes gestes… Encore et encore cela se déroulait. Et pourtant… un 'détail' lui sauta aux yeux… Ce garçon avait une arme tout à fait originale… le sable… C'était fort, très fort. Il devait dépenser énormément de chakra pour pouvoir manipuler aussi bien cet élément… C'était tout à fait formidable ! Elle, elle était assez mauvaise, mais elle avait dû plus ou moins suivre cette voie pour se défendre. Si elle avait réussi les épreuves pour devenir une kunoichi de rang moyen, c'était surtout grâce à ses partenaires… Quoiqu'il en soit, quelque chose la gênait avec le kage de ce pays… Il était le ninja le plus fort de sa communauté… Il savait manipuler le sable et plutôt bien, et il devait avoir énormément de chakra… Elle continua son inspection des informations qu'elle avait pu accumuler sur lui. Il avait le même masque que les tanukis… Elle lui avait elle-même fait la remarque quelques jours avant… Elle chercha alors dans sa mémoire quelque chose, un lien même étroit entre les tanukis et le sable… Un nom lui vient à son esprit… Ichibi… Une histoire qu'une de ses tantes ou grands-mères lui avait racontée.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

_« - En ce monde, demeurent de nombreux mystères ! »_

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Une histoire de démons où l'on pouvait connaître la force de ces êtres à leurs nombres de queues… Cette histoire ne lui était pas étrangère… Vraiment pas étrangère… Ichibi connu sous le nom de Sukaku… le démon tanuki, esprit du sable… Elle savait de cette histoire que les porteurs de démon prenaient un trait physique caractéristique des créatures qu'ils portaient en eux… Elle en arriva à la conclusion que le Kazekage était le porteur du démon Ichibi, d'où son contrôle du sable et ce chakra presque inépuisable. Elle allait voir si elle avait raison… Un plan tout simple, bête à en mourir mais sans doute efficace.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Pour la distraire un peu, les infirmières lui avaient apporté des papiers de couleur. L'une d'elle avait entendu que la jeune fille souhaitait faire de l'origami. Elle n'eut pas le cœur de refuser. Malgré le bandage de sa main gauche, elle commença à plier méticuleusement le papier blanc. Elle ne pouvait pas s'aider de sa main droite. Les premières grues n'étaient pas belles et pliées d'une manière plutôt maladroite mais au cours de la journée, elle s'améliora. Bientôt elle pu plier sans regarder ce qu'elle faisait mais en fixant l'horizon par sa fenêtre. Quand elle avait fini de plier un animal, elle le faisait tomber à terre.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

C'était le milieu de journée. Personne n'était venu au vestiaire depuis un grand moment. Il se dit que c'était l'heure. Il ouvrit la porte et se glissa à l'extérieur. Il se transforma en une jeune humaine, les cheveux attachés bizarrement et noirs, habillée selon la mode du palais. Elle prit un balai et rejoint les femmes dans une pièce à côté.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Elle en avait eu assez de plier. Alors elle avait arrêté et regardait toujours dehors. Elle avait vraiment envie de s'échapper de ce lit, de cette pièce, de cet endroit, de ce pays. Elle prit son verre et bu.

Au même moment, le garçon roux pénétra dans la pièce. Elle retira de ses lèvres le verre et lui lança. Comme l'autre soir, il portait sa jarre dans le dos. Du sable en sorti et se mit sur la trajectoire du projectile. Quant à lui, il eu un mouvement de recul. Elle en avait assez vu et retourna à sa contemplation… Le verre retomba aux pieds du jeune garçon et se brisa en mille morceaux.

« - Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ?

- Juste pour vérifier un petit détail. Et j'ai vu ce que je voulais voir. »

Il grogna. Il savait ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Il attendait les insultes…

« - Ichibi est un démon plutôt violent, d'après ce qu'on en a dit. Ca ne doit pas être facile de le contenir tous les jours… »

Où étaient les insultes ?

« - Kazekage-sama, que me voulez-vous maintenant ? »

Il ne répondit pas restant pensif.

« - Je venais juste voir comment vous allez.

- Ce n'est pas la joie, lui répondit-elle les yeux toujours dans le vague. »

Il baissa ses yeux au sol et vit éparpillés dessus les grues en papier.

« - Vous êtes bien décidés à en plier mille ?

- Je ne faisais ça pour m'occuper. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire dans une chambre d'hôpital.

- Si vous voulez, je demanderai à ma sœur de vous tenir un peu compagnie.

- Je préférais que ce soit votre frère. Nous avons des points en commun et je pourrais peut-être encore l'aider pour répéter sa pièce de kabuki. A moins que cela ne vous dérange… »

Il ne répondit rien.

« - Qu'on dit vos nouveaux prisonniers, continua-t-elle.

- Le médecin m'a dit de ne pas vous en parler, ni de vous poser de question sur ce point. Bref, il m'a dit de vous laisser tranquille…

- Ce que vous avez peine à faire, lui fit-elle remarquer »

Elle fixait toujours le lointain au travers de la fenêtre.

« - Kazekage-sama, cela fait longtemps que je ne suis pas sortie. Je ne sais plus quelle impression cela fait d'être dehors. »

A ses mots, elle soupira.

« - Si vous n'avez rien à me dire, vous pouvez partir. Vous devez être quelqu'un d'occupé. Ne restez pas avec moi pour… rester avec moi…

- Ma présence vous dérange-t-elle ?

- Non. Mais vous avez une manière bien singulière de tenir compagnie… C'est tout ce que je dis… »

Le jeune homme se demandait toujours ce qu'elle pouvait regarder par fenêtre. En fait, cela l'énervait profondément qu'elle ne le regarde pas quand ils se parlaient. Il se déplaça dans la pièce pour lui cacher la vue qu'elle pouvait avoir. Elle détourna la tête sur le côté, gênée et honteuse. C'était maintenant son drap qu'elle fixait.

« - Et pourquoi avez-vous un regard fuyant ? Serait-ce à cause de ce que je suis ? »

Elle ne dit rien…

« - J'avais raison… Si cela soulage votre cœur, insultez-moi. Je suis habitué depuis mon plus jeune âge…

- Pourquoi devrais-je vous insulter ? Je n'en ai aucune envie… Je n'ai rien contre vous. Je réagis comme cela avec tout le monde depuis ce qui s'est passé… Kazekage-sama… Vous devriez vraiment partir…

- _**Laisse la…**_

- _**Depuis quand tu fais dans l'altruisme ?**_

- _**Tu reviendras à la charge plus tard… Par contre…**_ »

En se concentrant sur le démon sommeillant dans son corps, il sentit une étrange présence dans le palais… Une présence ni amie, ni ennemie, mais semblable à son démon…

« - Je me retire pour le moment… Mais j'espère que vous serez plus coopérante à ma prochaine venue. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le lendemain matin, après une nuit de sommeil agitée, elle découvrit sa main droite… Les doigts s'étaient finalement rétractés à l'intérieur de la paume. Seul le pouce était encore mobile et d'un aspect normal. Sa main droite était définitivement paralysée. Le médecin lui confirma… Mais il ajouta que les ninjas de Konoha, s'étant spécialisés dans les jutsus médicaux, pourraient peut être tout de même faire quelque chose pour elle. Ce n'était pourtant pas ce qu'il lui avait dit la première fois.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

L'activité de balayeuse lui convenait bien, non pas parce qu'il aimait cela, mais parce qu'il avait des détails utiles concernant sa mission. Il devait faire attention, très attention. Il avait senti une présence, forte et hostile, enfermée dans le corps d'un humain. Il était comme lui… Ou plutôt, ils partageaient un certain patrimoine du passé… La créature lui avait fait ressentir sa présence pour l'intimider.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Elle continuait pourtant de plier ses grues… Elle se sentait si triste, si désemparée dans ce pays inconnu, si perdue…

Personne ne venait la voir, sauf les infirmières qui s'occupaient de ses soins.

Cette situation dura plusieurs jours.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

« - Tu crois qu'il se doute des intentions des vieux ?

- Non… Il veut faire pression sur elle.

- Mais c'est idiot. C'est maintenant qu'il…

- Gaara est Gaara… Comme Naruto est Naruto… L'un a dû mal à lire les sentiments, l'autre ne comprend rien même si tu y vas avec un éléphant.

- Enfin, ce n'est pas malin de la couper de tout. Il t'a interdit même d'aller la voir.

- Tu crois qu'elle a quelque chose contre lui parce que c'est un réceptacle ?

- Je n'en sais rien… »

Temari tournait le dos à son frère Kankurô. Elle se passait un coton imbibé d'une lotion sur le visage. Son frère quant à lui était allongé en travers du lit de sa sœur, la tête à la renverse. Son visage était démaquillé.

La poignée de la porte tourna.

« - Gaara ? Tu viens te joindre à nous ? »

Il pénétra dans la chambre de sa sœur et referma la porte.

« - De quoi discutez-vous ? »

Kankurô s'assit en tailleur sur le lit. Les choses allaient être sérieuse.

« - De la prisonnière. On dit que tu ne devrais pas la traiter comme ça, ajouta l'aîné des frères.

- En fait on ne comprend pas pourquoi tu la laisses enfermée.

- Je suis le Kazekage, leur fit-il remarquer, c'est à moi de décider.

- Gaara, cette fille est complètement perdue. Elle est dans un pays qu'elle ne connaît pas, entourée d'étrangers qui sont censés être ses ennemis, mais le plus gros dans tout cela, c'est que les ninjas de son pays, qui sont censés la protéger et la libérer, ne font rien ou tentent de l'assassiner, s'énerva Temari. Tu peux quand même admettre que c'est assez perturbant et que cette fille n'ait pas forcément envie de te parler droit dans les yeux. Je sais que c'est vexant. Laisse-moi au moins la voir de temps à autre… Ou retourne la voir…

- J'aurais aimé qu'on ne discute pas de sujets qui fâchent… »

Il tourna la tête et vit sur un meuble un cadre avec la photo de leur mère à l'intérieur.

« - J'ignorais que tu avais une photo de notre mère. »

Il prit le cadre et alla vers sa sœur qui était maintenant debout. Il mit le cadre à côté du visage de la fille blonde.

« - De nous trois, c'est toi qui lui ressemble le plus, affirma-t-il. »

Il contempla encore quelques instants le cadre avant d'aller le reposer.

« - J'aurais bien aimé la connaître et connaître ses sentiments sur ma 'naissance', ajouta-t-il.

- Désolée Gaara, je ne peux rien te dire dessus.

- Parce que cela risque de m'énerver ?

- Non, parce que Temari et moi avons été tenus à l'écart. »

Le garçon roux resta pensif un instant avant de continuer.

« - Temari, Kankurô, pourquoi tout ce que je veux faire de bien, je le fais de travers ? »

Aucun n'avait de réponse.

« - Je crois que je vais suivre vos conseils pour la prisonnière, dit Gaara en s'en retournant. Bonne nuit. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Elle pliait à longueur de journée des grues qu'elle laissait retomber mollement sur le sol.

La pauvre ne parlait presque plus…

Encore une fois on ouvrait la porte sans frapper. C'était le matin.

« - Comment allez-vous ? »

La fille ne détourna pas la tête, elle pliait avec application sa grue.

« - Je crois que vous n'avez pas encore compris la leçon, commenta le garçon roux. »

La grue était finie d'être pliée. Elle amena l'objet à sa bouche et coinça un petit coin entre ses lèvres. Avec sa main valide elle tira un petit coup. La grue n'était plus aplatie. Elle l'observa sous toutes les coutures et constata qu'à ce jour, elle avait réalisé l'une de ses plus beaux origamis. Son regard glissa au garçon qui l'avait fixée. Il croisait toujours ses bras sur son torse.

« - Comme je peux, finit-elle par lui répondre avec un certain détachement.

- C'était pour vous annoncer que vous pourrez bientôt retrouver le confort de votre chambre. Elle a été nettoyée.

- Je ne souhaite pas retourner dans cette chambre.

- C'est le seul endroit convenable situé nord, nord-est du palais.

- Installez moi ailleurs, je supporterai la chaleur.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'a dit le médecin.

- Les médecins de Suna sont incapables de me rendre ma main, répondit-elle amère. Je ne me fierais pas à ce qu'ils racontent.

- J'ai décidé que vous retournerez dans cette chambre que cela vous plaise ou non. La discussion est close. »

Elle soupira et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre.

« - Etes-vous si… bête pour ne pas comprendre…

- Comprendre quoi ?

- Demandez à votre sœur… De quoi d'autres voulez-vous m'entretenir ?

- Rien d'autre. C'était juste pour vous prévenir. »

Le garçon partit comme il était venu.

Il se débrouillait mal avec elle. Peut être devrait-il permettre à d'autres personnes de la visiter…

Il posa aussi la question à sa sœur qui lui dit qu'elle avait de mauvais souvenirs dans cette pièce. Mais elle ajouta que d'un autre côté elle était encore faible et ne pourrait pas supporter la chaleur de Suna…

¤¤¤¤¤¤

_« - Sois toujours forte même quand tout va mal !»_

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Au bout de quelques jours, Kiku rejoignit sa chambre attitrée.

« - Je sais qu'il est dur pour vous de réhabiter ici… Mais c'est le seul endroit convenable que nous puissions vous offrir. »

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Elle boitilla jusqu'à son lit et s'assit dessus.

« - Et je suppose que l'on va me laisser seule des journées entières ?

- Certaines personnes viendront vous tenir compagnie.

- Les membres de votre famille ?

- Oui, ma sœur et mon frère mais pas seulement. Sur ce, je dois vous laisser. »

Elle sentait déjà son corps de contracter. Elle regardait à droite à gauche. Elle était prise de nausées… Elle fermait les yeux elle revoyait et réentendait la scène, toujours et encore les mêmes protagonistes, toujours encore les mêmes mots…

Elle était bien triste et bien seule dans ce pays…

Des larmes chaudes coulaient le long de ses joues. Ses sanglots étaient silencieux. Elle essuya son visage avec un linge. Et elle rouvrit les yeux… Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu le troisième œil du maître des lieux. Il la fixait d'assez loin… Puis se rapprocha.

Après tout, à quoi servait-il d'essayer de pleurer en présence de personne ? Qu'est ce que cela changeait si le Kazekage était témoin ou non de ses pleurs ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Cela le dérangeait de la voir pleurer… C'était pourtant une réaction prévisible et normale…

¤¤¤¤¤

Elle se promena dans sa chambre… Il fallait de nouveau qu'elle fasse sien cet espace. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. L'œil était finalement parti, préférant la laisser à son intimité.

La chambre était censée être rangée… Et pourtant quelqu'un avait laissé traîner 'négligemment' un énorme hachoir pour couper de la viande. Elle l'observa… La lame était effilée… Vraiment bien effilée… Il y avait parfois d'étranges coïncidences. Son regard passa à sa main paralysée. Elle bougea le pouce, tenta de la remuer… Mais rien n'y faisait. Elle décida d'entamer alors la 'campagne de répression de la main droite'. Puisqu'elle était fainéante, elle allait s'en débarrasser d'une manière radicale.

Elle s'assit à son bureau, posa la main dessus et leva de la gauche le hachoir. Il allait retomber sur le poignet mais du sable apparut et protégea le poignet de la main fautive en se densifiant. Son bras gauche ne lui répondait plus. Elle leva les yeux et vit le Kazekage la retenir de sa main

« - Vous ne devriez pas jouer avec de tel ustensile, commenta-t-il calmement.

- Kazekage-sama…, répondit-elle honteuse »

La main libre du garçon roux glissa sur le poignet du hachoir. Il lui prit des mains. Il se le regarda et le tourna dans tous les sens.

« - Ou avez-vous trouvé cela ?

- Dans la chambre, balbutia-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas le genre des femmes de chambre de laisser traîner ce genre de chose dans un endroit pareil. Je vais le ramener aux cuisines car il appartient bien au palais. »

Temari rentra à son tour dans la chambre où la porte avait été laissée ouverte.

- Gaara, que s'est-il passé ?

- Rien, répondit-il en passant devant sa sœur. Kiku-san a juste trouvé cela dans sa chambre. Je le ramène aux cuisines. »

Il montra à sa sœur la découverte de la fille aux cheveux noirs.

« - Reste avec elle le temps que je revienne. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤

En cuisine, il n'apprit rien de pertinent… Peut être que l'une des femmes l'avait laissé tombé de son tablier. En repartant de la cuisine, son démon réagit. Il se retourna, il vit une adolescente entrer dans les cuisines. Il se retourna.

« - _**C'est cette présence que nous ressentons. **_

- C'est on ne peut plus humain.

- _**Méfie toi quand même !**_ »

¤¤¤¤¤¤

« - Comment faites-vous pour porter d'aussi grands kimonos?

- Je n'en sais rien. On dirait que je supporte mieux la chaleur depuis l'attaque.

- Vous devriez faire très attention. Vous êtes loin d'être habituée à la chaleur de Suna. Reposez-vous toujours beaucoup et ne forcez par trop. Les conseillers voudraient bien que vous teniez votre promesse et mon frère aussi.

- Je le sais.

- Si vous le saviez, pourquoi avoir tenté une chose aussi stupide. Heureusement que Gaara vous surveillait avec le troisième œil… même si je n'étais pas vraiment pour.

- Vous ne devez pas être facile à vivre.

- Pas autant que vous ! Il faut tout le temps vous surveiller.

- En revenant au kimono, d'où vient-il ? Votre frère ne l'a pas acheté dans le lot.

- Je ne sais pas. C'est un cadeau de la femme d'un des conseillers.

- En train de parler chiffon, commenta le garçon roux.

- Gaara, depuis quand est-tu là, lui demanda sa sœur, confuse.

- Je viens juste de revenir. Je n'ai rien appris de nouveau. Peut être devrais-tu aller voir par toi-même quand tu auras le temps.»

Il se tourna vers Kiku et ajouta :

« - En tout cas si d'autres assassins reviennent, nous ne les laisserons pas faire. Suna n'avait pas compris qu'une telle menace pesait sur la sécurité de votre personne et elle ne s'y laissera pas prendre à deux fois. Nous vous assurons une garde de tout instant à partir de maintenant. Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre. D'ailleurs Temari et Kankurô assurons votre sécurité personnelle. »

- QUOI ? Cria la fille blonde de surprise.

- Tu pourras apprécier à chaque instant les talents d'acteur de Kabuki de notre frère. J'espère que cela te fait plaisir. Et vous, vous pourrez l'aider à répéter…

- Si telle est votre volonté, je l'accepte.

- Une dernière chose, ne faites rien de stupide. »

Le garçon s'en alla.

« - Et ben, ça doit bien être la première fois que je le vois aligner tant de mots les uns derrières les autres. A croire qu'il devient un peu plus loquace en ce moment.

- Il prend peut être plus d'assurance.

- Gaara n'a jamais vraiment douté de lui… Ni de sa force. Je dirai plutôt qu'il est entrain de s'épanouir comme…

- Une fleur au printemps. Alors ce sera une très jolie fleur. Il sera un homme parfait.

- Parfait, répéta Temari surprise. »

Kiku se leva de sa chaise et alla au milieu de son lit. Elle reprit sa réflexion :

« - Oui, parfait ! Un homme responsable, bon meneur d'hommes, bon époux, bon père de famille, protecteur, viril et macho ce qu'il faut… Peut être que son défaut serait… »

Elle réfléchit un instant.

« - La jalousie…

- Et pourquoi la jalousie, demanda Temari de plus en plus surprise de cette discussion sur son frère.

- Parce que j'ai l'impression qu'il y a une rivalité avec son frère à propos de certaines choses.

- Ce n'est pas le genre de Kankurô de chercher son frère.

- Parce qu'il a peur de lui comme vous ? Quoiqu'il en soit, votre frère est un excellent parti. Celle qui sera séduire son cœur sera heureuse toute sa vie à ses côtés. »

Maintenant, Temari écarquillait les yeux.

« - Dites, comment faîtes-vous pour ternir de tels propos sur Gaara ?

- Vous êtes sa sœur et vous le voyez comme votre petit frère. Je suis une étrangère à votre famille, je le vois comme il est. Enfin je pense, car je le vois aussi comme le Kazekage. »

Si Temari le pouvait, elle serait partie pour réfléchir aux paroles de son interlocutrice… C'est d'ailleurs ce que lui permit son autre frère.

« - Bonjour, j'ai croisé Gaara dans les couloirs et il m'a dit de venir vous voir ici. Que se passe-t-il ?

- En fait, commença Temari, notre frère veut que nous nous occupions personnellement de la surveillance de tout instant de Kiku-san, dit-elle en tendant la main vers la jeune prisonnière.

- Alors puis-je me permettre de vous demander de m'aider à répéter ? À moins que cela ne vous dérange, ou que vous ne vous sentiez fatiguée ?

- Comme tu connais mon affection toute particulière pour le kabuki, je n'assisterai pas à ta répétition.

- Temari, malpolie, Kiku-san n'a même pas donné sa réponse, grogna Kankurô

- Ce n'est pas grave, je vous aiderai, répondit la fille aux cheveux noirs. »

Temari s'éclipsa après avoir tiré la langue à son frère. Kiku aida le jeune homme à répéter plusieurs scènes où il ne se sentait pas au point. Puis, il prit congé de la jeune fille vers la fin de l'après-midi.

Mais il dû prévenir le jeune Kazekage parce que celui-ci vient rapidement après le départ de son frère, comme à son habitude sans frapper à la porte.

« - J'ai parfois l'impression que mon frère et ma sœur ont un peu de mal à comprendre ce que je dis… Je placerai deux ninjas devant votre porte… Je crois qu'eux m'écouteront. »

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et tenta de regarder à travers le verre.

« - Au fait, il y aurait quelque chose que je voudrais récupérer pour m'assurer que vous ne ferrez aucune bêtise.

- Ma bouteille de cyanure, je suppose.

- Vous avez vu juste.

- Et si je refuse de vous la donner que ferez vous ? La prendrez-vous de force ?

- Bien sûr, répondit-il sans hésiter.

- Même si je la cache bien ?

- Je sais où aller la chercher. Je n'aurais aucune difficulté…

- En êtes-vous totalement sûr ? »

Elle écarta de sa main valide le col de son kimono et laissa apparaître la naissance de sa poitrine. Elle prit la chaînette et plaça la bouteille dans le creux de ses seins.

Le garçon la regarda imperturbable ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

« - Et maintenant, allez-vous venir la chercher ?

- _**Je voudrais bien aller la chercher, répondit silencieusement le démon.**_

- Non… bien évidement que non...»

Il avait répondu machinalement, en se disant que c'était sans doute ce qu'escomptait son interlocutrice. Mais il n'avait toujours pas compris l'éventuelle signification de ce qu'elle avait dit.

Kiku récupéra la bouteille et enleva la chaînette de son cou comme elle pu.

« - Kazekage-sama, je vous la donne. Mais… »

Elle tendit la main pour qu'il prenne l'objet. Elle se tut et ne rajouta rien de plus. Des larmes coulèrent le long des ses joues.

« - Pouvez-vous me laisser ? J'ai besoin d'être seule. »

Le jeune garçon ne l'interrogea pas. Il la laissa.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle pleurait, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle s'était encore mise à pleurer devant lui alors que cela ne montrait que des signes de faiblesses de sa part.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

C'était encore le matin et personne ne l'avait encore aidée à se lever. Elle était allongée sur le coté droit. Ses mains meurtries reposaient sur l'oreiller à la hauteur de ses yeux. Elle commença à vivement remuer les doigts de sa main gauches. Ils répondirent sans problème, mais cela lui faisait un mal épouvantable. Elle essaya de remuer les doigts recroquevillés de sa main droite. Rien, aucune réponse… De toutes ses forces, elle tenta de faire bouger sa main droite… Mais toujours rien… Elle s'assit dans son lit. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le sort s'acharnait sur elle de cette manière. Pourquoi avait-elle mérité cela ? Elle n'avait qu'une idée, faire disparaître cette stupide main inutile. Elle regarda comme une bête en alerte les coins de la chambre pour voir l'œil de Gaara. Il la surveillait toujours et même la nuit.

Au final, des larmes de rage, de colère et de douleur coulèrent le long de ses joues. Elle se rappela des dires du médecin à propos des ninjas médecins du village de Konoha. Elle n'en avait pas vraiment discuté avec le jeune chef militaire.

« - Vous pleurez encore… »

Il lui tendit un mouchoir qu'elle prit.

« - Kazekage-sama, j'ai une requête.

- Laquelle ?

- Le médecin m'a dit que les shinobis de Konoha pourrait peut-être quelque chose pour moi. Je voudrais que l'un d'eux m'examine et me soigne si cela est possible.

- Je pense que peu de personne seraient capables de vous soigner, aussi doués que peuvent être les ninjas médecin de Konoha… Je pense qu'il faudra nous rendre sur place… Je vais réfléchir à votre demande… »

Ses pleurs se calmèrent un peu.

Le jeune garçon prit alors congé de sa prisonnière.

¤¤¤¤¤

Durant les journées qui suivirent, le jeune chef ne vint visiter la blessée que peu de temps. Il ne lui avait toujours pas rendu sa réponse. Par contre, Temari et Kankurô se relayaient pour la déprendre un peu de sa solitude, de sa crainte et pour la surveiller.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le démon en Gaara l'avertit qu'il lui semblait que cette étrange présence se rapprochait de plus en plus des étages supérieurs et il lui conseilla de rester en alerte tant que cela ne serait pas élucidé…

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Alors qu'il était, une nuit, assis sur la balustrade de son balcon en train de regarder le ciel étoilé sans lune, le jeune garçon ressentit cette présence. Son démon dans son corps n'avait pas réagi… Il ne préféra pas le déranger pour lui demander confirmation. Curieux, il voulut vérifier qui était cette personne.

Il tomba nez à nez avec un jeune homme aux cheveux courts et noir. L'inconnu prit immédiatement ses jambes à son coup.

Le garçon roux le poursuivit, mais le fuyard le distança.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Enfin, il avait réussi à la trouver. Il avait repéré les lieux en interrogeant les bonnes personnes, celles qui ne savaient pas garder leurs langues. Et ce n'est pas le type qui lui courait derrière comme un forcené qui allait l'empêcher de rejoindre l'objet de sa mission.

Sa main appuya sur une poignée de porte et il rentra dans la pièce. Il se transforma sans que son poursuivant ne le voie. Et il se cacha sous une sorte de commode.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

La Kazekage arriva dans la chambre de Kiku. Il fit un rapide tour d'yeux mais ne vit rien de particulier. Il s'approcha du lit où une forme humaine se dessinait sous le drap.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Elle sentait son sommeil troublé par des présences non véhémentes dans sa chambre. Cela la réveilla en sursaut. Elle se redressa rapidement et regarda sur les côtés de son lit.

« - Kazekage-sama, puis-je savoir ce que vous faîtes à quatre pattes par terre, demanda-t-elle. »

Il se mit instantanément sur ses genoux, confus.

« - Je regardais sous votre lit.

- Je vous rappelle que le croque-mitaine n'existe pas, répondit-elle sur un ton légèrement moqueur. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Il décida de profiter de la confusion du jeune homme pour sortir de sa cachette. En deux bonds, il se retrouva dans les bras de sa 'mission'.

« - Kiku, cria-t-il. »

Elle regarda ce qu'elle avait dans les bras. Quand elle le reconnut, elle le prit et elle frotta sa joue entre ses deux petites oreilles.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Elle affichait un sourire radieux… Jamais il ne l'avait vu sourire comme cela… A lui, elle lui avait réservé les sourires de politesse et encore... Mais à cette créature, c'était un vrai et franc sourire de bonheur et d'amitié…

Quant à la créature, elle fermait les yeux de plaisir à causes des caresses.

La jeune fille se reprit.

« - Kazekage-sama, je vous présente un ami qui m'est cher. Il s'appelle Pompoko. Pompoko, je te présente le Kazekage. Je suis sous sa protection. »

« - Le garçon qui porte Shukaku est donc ton allié. Enchanté de te connaître, dit-il en tendant une de ses pattes avant vers le réceptacle. »

Encore une fois, c'était plus quelque chose de poli que de cordial.

« - Puisque Kiku semble s'en être remise à vous, j'en fais de même. »

**Note :** Pour ce qui est de la main de Kiku, j'ai peur que médicalement parlant ça soit inexact. D'un autre côté j'ai entendu que des personnes bien qu'ayant des blessures mortelles pouvaient encore courir avant de s'effondrer raide mort...

En Origami, lorsque l'on plie mille grues, un vœu se réalise. Justement, à propos des scènes où Kiku plie, je me suis inspirée d'un épisode de GITS SAC 2nd GIG (le onzième, celui qui traite de deux enfants survivants d'un crash d'avion).

Pour le tanuki, j'ai choisi le nom Pompoko à cause du film d'animation. Mais je ne l'ai pas vu... Ah, oui, petite précision utile, ici, mon tanuki n'est pas un chien mais un raton laveur.

Il y a juste une petite chose qui me déplait... C'est que j'ai l'impression que la fic devient une sorte de romance... Et c'était dont je ne voulais pas...

Je remercie Calimay pour avoir corrigé les fautes et avoir mis en avant ce qui n'allait pas.

Je pense que la suite va tarder un peu car je n'ai lu que les seize premiers volumes et j'aurai besoin de lire la suite pour connaître certains aspects des personnages... Et comme je n'ai pas envie de me spoiler...

Calimay Et bien tu as eu l'honneur de la lire en tant que Béta-lectrice. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop embêtée.

Moonlight Merci de ta longue review. Je pense avoir trouvé un moyen pour que Suna rentre en contact avec Iwa. Pour moi Gaara est naïf sur certaines choses de la vie. Parce que d'une part il a été tenu à l'écart par sa famille et les gens du village et d'autre part, parce que certaines choses ne l'intéressent pas, même s'il faisait des efforts.

AoiIchigo Merci pour ton commentaire. Pour les fautes, je suis sûre que dans les chapitres précédents il y en a.

Je vous remercie toutes les trois du courage dont vous avez fait part pour lire le chapitre 3 qui était très long.

_Nyarla_


End file.
